With Your Drill, Pierce The Falling Heavens!
by Don Orbit
Summary: A real man never dies, even when he's killed. There is more truth in those words than Kamina knew. When the second martian invasion comes, it is up to the mighty Team Dai-Gurren once more to defend humanity and break through the ceiling of oppression. Even if the heavens fall, kick reason to the curb and do the impossible. That's the way the Team Dai-Gurren rolls! On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or Aldnoah Zero. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Episode 1: Heavens Fall

* * *

During the Apollo 17 Mission 1972 the astronauts discovered on the dark side of the moon the so called Hyper Gate, a remnant of an ancient Alien civilization. Through the Hyper Gate the humans were able to reach the next planet to Earth of the solar system, the Mars. People began investigations from Earth through the Hyper Gate as they found the ruins of the civilization that had built the Hyper Gate on Mars as well.

Within them the scientists found an ancient technology called Aldnoah. The first human that made contact with it was a scientist now known Rayregalia Vers Rayvers, who was then chosen by the Aldnoah as the rightful successor of the old civilization. Shortly after Rayregalia declared the Independence of the Mars from Earth and was crowned as the first emperor of the new founded Vers Empire. Mars was from that moment on referred as Vers by the martians or versians. The planet got colonized quickly and thanks to the aldnoah technology, their own technology evolved much faster than that on Earth, allowing the population on Mars to grow.

The creation of the Vers Empire however led on Earth to the establishment of the United Earth Government, an alliance of all nations of Earth for the case of a conflict with the Vers Empire. At first it seemed that both governments could coexist as long as they didn't messed with one another, however this false peace was shattered in the year 1999, 27 years after the colonization of the red planet.

* * *

 _Fall 1999, Japan_

The streets of a certain japanese city were like usually filled with people, that walked to their workplaces or schools in the morning as the traffic had to stop for them, before they drove over the roads again. In this suburb at the very edge of the city the daily life of the people was still going it's normal routine here as the Vers Empire had declared war on the United Earth. Some people had panicked and already left the big cities to bring their families to saftey, while others wished to stay there. It was after all a very unusual situation for all of them.

Not bothered by all that happened around them, a group of small primary school children was walking through the streets to get to their classes in time as they chatted with one another or argued with each other. Among them was a certain boy with blue spiky hair and red eyes who looked up into the clouds with a frown. His backpack was lazily slung over one shoulder as the boy either didn't took notice of it or didn't cared about it.

"Why the hell can't the way to school be shorter when it is so boring?" He groaned as he walked down the streets, where the people head to their own destinations. He would rather stay at home, but he knew that he couldn't do that. His mother died at young age and his father had to work long to enable them to live like they did now. If he wanted to support the family as a fellow man he'd have to get a good job and for that he would have to survive school first without dying from boredom. Life wasn't really bad, though it could be better, but then again it always could be better.

"Yeah I know right?" Said a voice next to him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Turning his head to the scource of the noise, the bluenette saw another boy about his age with spiky blonde hair and grey eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his pants as if he tried to look arrogant or cool with a smirk on his face.

"Hey uhm...uh... what was your name again?" The bluenette said as an anger tick appeared on the blonde's forehead.

"The hell Kamina? We know each other already since the kindergarten and you still can't remember my name?!" He yelled right into Kamina's ears.

"Then you should know that I can't get your name, alright whatever-your-name-is?!" Kamina yelled back.

"IT'S KITTAN YOU DUMBASS!?"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN?!" Both boys butted heads as sparks seemed to fly between their eyes. Neither of them took a step back or looked away as they continued to walk next to another and growled at each other.

"No need to yell guys. You might wake up the dead. Geez." A new voice said. Both boys turned around as they saw two of their friends. One was a boy with orange hair as he picked the wax out of his ears, most likely due the volume Kamina and Kittan argued with one another. The other one was a boy who seemed to be older and around Kamina's and Kittan's age. He had dark eyes and blue hair, that was a little bit longer than it usually was for boys of their age.

"You already get into trouble before we even reached the school. If that goes on you might get a lot of trouble with the teachers, because you got into a fight again." He said.

"Oh hey Kid, Iraak." Kamina greeted them as he bumped fists with them. Even the blue haired Iraak smiled slightly and bumped fist with Kamina.

"YOU REMEMBER THEM BUT NOT ME?!" Kittan said 'slightly' irritated. The Coeega brothers chuckled at this while Kamina looked confused.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

"KAMINA!" Kittan yelled as the two boys ended up arguing with each other again. The two brothers only shrugged as they were used to this kind of thing already. The four of them had grown up togehter, had went to the same kindergarten and become friends rather quickly. Kamina and Kittan maybe were rivals but they respected one another. The four of them were good friends and even Kid, who was the youngest of them, had a place among them as an equal member of their group.

Back then some Kids tried to pick on Kid for his hair color and the fact that he was mostly around his older brother gave him the title of a crybaby, but Kamina and Kittan, who knew each other at that Point already, jumped right in and beat the hell out of those bullies yelling 'Who the hell do you think we are?'. A lecture of the teacher and a treatment of some bruises later everything was already again like it was before. And so the four of them stuck together.

They continued their walk to the school just like every other day. That was until they stopped as the entire group of children had stopped in front of them. The four Boys looked confused at this.

"Are the traffic lights red or something?" Kid said as he tried to look over the heads of the other children.

"Don't remember here being any traffic lights or a road." Kamina said.

"That's because you never pay attention when we walk to school! It's a miracle that weren't run over by a car yet!" Kittan yelled as the 4 of them tried to figure out what was going on. Then the other children moved again, confusing the 4 of them even more until they saw a bald policeman with a stern looking face signaling the traffic to let the children over the road. In that Moment the Iraak noticed that all the traffic lights had suddenly been shut down. Somewhere further down the road a car had crashed into the back of another one as the Drivers were arguing who was the one to blame.

"A power cut here?" He said confused. "Seems like the city has saved money at the maintenance of the power network." He said.

"Still... it's weird for this to happen here. Especially for the traffic." Kittan said more to himself than to the others. The boys shrugged it off as they walked over the street. "We better get moving before the teacher gets mad." Kittan said.

"Did you got the one task in the homework?" Iraak asked.

"Dammit I forgot that completely!" Kamina exclaimed.

"Typical for you." Kittan said with a deadpan, making Kamina angrier.

"Shut it you idiot!" He roared.

"You want some you bozo?" Kittan yelled back as both butted heads again and growled at one another as they stormed towards the school, without breaking their intensive staring contest. Iraak and Kid could only run after them to give them at least a copy of the homework before classes would begin. They all just hoped that they would survive this school day.

* * *

 _A few hours later, several miles in the south of Japan's coast  
_

A man with tanned skin, red eyes and long blonde hair looked at a piece of paper in his hands. It was a picture of his daughter and wife. Both girls had fair skin and blue hair, but while the woman's hair was completely blue, the young girl's looked a little like a cloud as it had both blue and pale blonde strands. A small smile crept on his face as he looked at the picture, despite the fact that he couldn't be with them right now.

He was on board of an air freighter in front of the japanese coast. He wore the white uniform of the United Forces of Earth Navy as he looked from the bridge at the blue ocean. The reason why his ship had been ordered to patrol in the east of the japanese islands was of course the declaration of war from the Vers Empire on Mars a couple of days ago. It was easy for him to say that the entire world was not just nervous about that. No, the United Earth was downright terrified of this idea. He couldn't blame them though. After all it would be the first time that mankind would fight on a scale of two worlds, that were connected through an alien structure on the moon. Right now, every ship available was on standby while the soldiers hoped that they would survive the upcoming storm.

"Captain Teppelin!" Came a voice behind the blonde man as he put the picture of his family away. He turned around and saw a private from the ship as he saluted. Captain Teppelin returned the gesture.

"Speak up private." He said in a stern voice, but without any hostility.

"Sir! We received a message from the headquarters. It seems like the martians have started their assault!" The private said as the entire bridge froze at this and all eyes were directed on him. A few gasps could be heard as some of the crew still couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"Where is the attack supposed to be?" Teppelin asked. He seemed unfazed by this message.

"In the south. All ships were ordered to get combat ready now as they expect the martians to head in all directions once they started their assault." The private said. Teppelin adjusted the cap on his head as he looked at his Crew.

"Everyone on battle stations! This is no drill! I want this entire area scanned for enemy troops and get every gun ready to fire at command! Arm all positions! Check on every available man and gun that we have! We need all manpower combat ready ASAP! We follow our instructions and set course to the south." He said in a commanding tone as the crew did as ordered and an alarm blared through the ship's hull. "You did well private. Now go and prepare." Teppelin said without turning to the man, who saluted before running off. Narrowing his eyes he crossed his arms as he looked into the south. In the distance he saw other battleships heading in the same direction or turning to the south. "I have a really bad feeling about this." He thought loud.

* * *

 _About one hour later_

Kamina almost fell asleep during the classes as his teacher just repeated the same boring topic that they had done yesterday. Iraak was more concentrated as he took notes like a computer and Kittan who sat at the row next to the windows of the room looked outside with his hand holding up his head. He noticed how suddenly the cars began to form a traffic jam and how Police cars rushed down the road. Something was wrong.

In that moment the speakers in the room went on.

"THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL STUDENTS. BECAUSE OF THE RECENT DEVELOPMENTS OF THE CONFLICT WITH THE VERS EMPIRE, THE SCHOOL IS CANCELLED." The headmaster spoke. "PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND WALK OUTSIDE IN COMPANY WITH YOUR TUTORS TO THE YARD. I REPEAT, REMAIN CALM AND WALK IN COMPANY OF YOUR TUTOR TO THE SCHOOLYARD." The loudspeaker went off at this as all students began to pack their stuff as fast as possible. Even Kamina woke up at this and snapped out his half asleep state of mind.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he got his backpack on the back and walked outside. On the schoolyard were multiple trucks of the army present. "What's going on?" Kamina asked Kittan.

"Looks like the army is bringing the people away from here like in those movies." He said. Immediately the boys thought about their families as each of them felt the dread that something could happen to them crawl up their spines. Kamina took that very serious as he bolted away.

"Kamina! Where are you going?" Iraak yelled after him.

"I need to get home and find my dad. Go on without me." Kamina yelled over his shoulder.

"Get back here you idiot! You'll get yourself killed!" Kittan yelled back.

"I'll be fine. Just who the hell do you think I am?" The boys heard Kamina yell as he disappeared behind a corner. One of the soldiers wanted to go after Kamina, but another man, most likely their superior given the medals and cap, stopped them.

"Don't bother that kid. Another evacuation team will pick him up. Our first priority is to get the teachers and students out of here." He said as the soldier saluted and went back to the task in front of him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile several miles away from the City, Tanegashima_

The warship under the command of Captain Teppelin had arrived at the coast of the island of Tanegashima in the southwest of Japan. There was a confirmed enemy sighting on the island as all members of the Crew had grown annxious about the fact that they would soon be in front of their enemy. Teppelin didn't like this idea at all. No, his instincts told him to turn the ship and safe his creew from certain death, but an order was an order. He had no choice but obey. Still that didn't mean he was alright with this.

"Sir we are in position." Another Crew member informed the captain.

"All tank have been checked sir. We are ready." Another one said as no one did a move without the captain's confirmation. It was his word that would sent them to death. He knew that much too well. When this is going down, he would be the one to blame for the deaths of all these brave men and women. Taking a last deep breath Captain Teppelin nodded.

"Get the tanks on the Island! When the enemy is spotted, confirm it's location and sent the coordinates to all ships for supporting fire. Do not fire at will until I give the order to." He said as from the carrier smaller boats carried the tanks over to the island. What usually was a good strategy was in this case more or less the most simple one. They had no knowledge about what the enemy could do or what aces they had in their sleaves. Also his own ships had no far range cannons that could reach the center of the island unless they would get very close to the coast line, which meant that they would have to rely on the other ships.

Was there one enemy? 2? Maybe a battalion? No one knew how the versians did operate their troops on the field and what technology they had. Since that Rayregalia had touched that aldnoah technology, there was more or less silence between the two planets. All because one man uncovered the secret of an ancient technology and declared the independence of Mars to Earth for what seemed to be no reason at all.

He closed his eyes in thought. There was no reason to think about the how or why in this conflict. What mattered was that the versians had launched an attack, no an invasion on Earth, that would not hesitate to kill innocent bystanders and that they needed to be stopped before any more people die for nothing. He had already heard from the other battleships around the island what they had seen about destroyed towns and battleships. It all reminded him of a fight long ago, in which we had participated in a similiar role.

In this moment 5 battleships had surrounded the island and deployed their tanks to attack the enemy. The strategy was o first locate the enemy on the Island, before closing in from all other sides to prevent it to escape. It was very risky, due the platoon that would find the enemy first would have no other backup and basically would be nothing, but a target practice for the versians. Though the best way would be that they could defeat the enemy on their own through some miracle, the destruction that was already caused by the versian troops was more than enough to prove that a platoon of tanks was not enough to take them down.

After about 15 minutes all tanks had been brought to the island and now scouted the area for the enemy. It was then when suddenly the communications flared up to live.

"Sir! Confirming enemy location at- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" A panicked voice screamed on the other side of the radio as a scream tore through the speakers of the ship, before the Connection was terminated.

"Soldier come in! What is going on there?" The captain tried to get through, but he was only met with the sound of a dead communication line. "Any tank that hears me, this is captain Teppelin of the UFE Navy. If you hear me, answer me!" He commanded, but he heard nothing, but a few panicked screams. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down the table as he looked at the pillar of black smoke that ascended from the Island. In the center of the island was a faint orange glow visible. Something burned so bright that it was even visible from here as sparks rose up with the hot air only to fade away in the air.

A chill ran down all the crew members of the ship as they looked at the island. Some people cried, while others held their hand in front of their mouths, most ere silent in horror. The captain however looked with silent fury at the island. He grabbed the radio and chnaaged the frequence at this.

"Here speaks the carrier Nagisa. Is there any battleship?" Teppelin asked.

"Here ?§ the destroyer &%! Any idea2? beat These guys?" The radio signal came through the speakers. The captain turned to his crew.

"Improve the signal immediately!" He yelled at them as they worked on it. He grabbed his speaker and began to explain. "Alright destroyer, the enemy was sighted at the eastern end of the island. I need you and at best some others to fire your guns at the last location of the enemy." Teppelin said.

"What? That's insane! But then we'd hit our own troops!" The other captain yelled on the other side.

"We have lost contact with our platoons about 3 minutes ago. If you did the same earlier we have to consider that they didn't make it." Teppelin said in a cold voice. There was a 'tch' on the other end as he continued. "This enemy took out all tanks that we sent at it. If we let them escape from this island we can no longer guarantee the safety of civilians elsewhere. We have to stop them here or else the sacrifise of our friends was in vain." Teppelin said. A silence descended upon the ship as the other ship replied.

"Understood. Relocating and aiming for the eastern part of the island." The other captain said. Teppelin hated this moment. Now he could only look and wait as he couldn't help. He really wished that he-

"SIR! Enemy fighter located at 5 o'clock. It's heading towards the destroyers!" Another panicked voice tore through the bridge. In that moment Teppelin saw a black and violet streak shot across the sky. Then there was a sound of explosions in the distance.

"Load all anti-air cannons at once! Everyone on battle stations! We nred to take that fighter down." The captain said as he walked towards the exit of the bridge.

"Sir! Where are you going?!" Another private yelled making him stop. He turned around slightly, giving the men and women, who had dedicated their lifes to their country as soldiers willing to die, a look that only told them how dead serious he was.

"I'm tired of people dying in my place." He said as walked out the bridge. The privates looked shocked or confused at the man's words as they began to fulfill his last order.

Meanwhile the captain left the ship with one of the boats that had been used for the tanks with a black plane drapped over it. The man himself stood at the front with his arms crossed as his blonde hair fluttered in the wind and the boat sped with full speed towards the beach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the city_

Kamina ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care for the cars, that tried to get out of this city as he only wished to get home and tell his father to come with him. He hoped that he wasn't too late already. He ran so fast that he almost tripped a couple of times only to regain his balance quickly afterwards. He dodged other People that ran to their cars, jumped over stray cats and trashcans and climbed over small walls and fences to reach his home faster.

He knew that the soldiers had already brought the students into the trucks and left the city. All the People he saw on his way back home looked afraid and some of the children cried as they couldn't understand what was going on. Kamina didn't knew as well, but he didn't care. All he cared about was to safe the only Family he had left in this world. He already had lost his mother. He would not lose his father too!

When he arrived at his house, Kamina found the door open. Not wasting time to think about it, he rushed up the stairs and into his apartment, where found his fahter packing food and clothes into bags.

"Dad!" Kamina shouted as his father looked at him surprised.

"Kamina? What are you doing here? Were you not evacuated with the others?" His father said as he looked at his son, before returning to packing things, not waiting for his son to explain why he had run all the way back from his school here. "Kamina listen. We need to get out of the city. Take what you need and meet me in 10 minutes at the doors. Okay?" He asked.

"Got it." Kamina replied with a grin. His father ruffled his hair a little as he shot him a Kind smile.

"Good then go now." Kamina's father said as his son rushed into his room and put grabbed his spare clothes into the backpack. Normally Kamina would now have thrown his school books out, but he simply had no time for that. If he threw everything out now he might have more space, but less time. He maybe didn't knew what was going on, but he knew it was something big. The minutes rushed past the two men as they finished packing after 5 minutes and ran out the building to the streets.

"Alright Kamina. We Need to find one of those trucks- KAMINA?!" His father shouted as he was about to tell his son what they were looking for, but Kamina was already one step ahead as he ran after one of the trucks at the end of their street.

"HEY! WAIT THE HELL UP!" He shouted after them as he ran around the corner. Kamina's father ran after his son in desperation to lose his son after he had already lost his wife, not caring the slightest about Kamina's language. However as he came around the corner he saw that Kamina had made the truck driver stop.

"Kamina, you lucky bastard." Kamina's father muttered quite enough for his son to not hear it.

"Come on! We need to get out of here." The driver yelled as he let Kamina and his dad climb in before the truck drove out the city. They were already a few kilometers outside the city as Kamina dared to ask his father.

"Dad what is going on?" Kamina asked.

"I don't really know myself, but don't worry. Everything will be fine son." His father said. It was this moment that suddenly a bright light filled the truck. People cried out in fear as suddenly a massive explosion tore through the air and a shockwave rushed over the land, flipping the truck over. Kamina's vision got black at this point.

* * *

 _? later_

The young Kamina woke up coughing as dust and ashes had filled his lungs. His eyes burnt and his ears ringed like when Kittan yelled him right in the ear only much more intense at this point. He pushed himself up with his Hands as he looked around himself. The picture that he saw made him freeze in shock.

The entire landscape had changed. Everywhere it burnt and thick black clouds of smoke climbed up into the sky. Where once the city had been Kamina saw a couple of massive craters. The sound of the flames was the only thing Kamina heard as he looked at what once had been his hometown. Everything was just...gone. The buildings, the school, the roads and cars. All wiped out within the beat of an eye.

Then realization hit him as he looked around. He had been in a truck with his father and other refugees so where were they? Looking around he quickly found the answer. The truck laid not far from him on the side as it must have been fallen down the small hill Kamina stood upon. He tried to run to the truck, hoping to find his father, but he tripped and rolled down the hill, before coming to a stop at it's foot.

"Ouch." He said to himself as the fire must have burnt the grass and soil, but not the rocks. In that moment Kamina noticed that he was bleeding from his temple, but he didn't care for the warm liquid that oozed out the wound he was only interest in the truck. There was blood in his left eye, forcing him to keep it shut. Slowly, fighting the tears in his eyes and wincing with every step he took, Kamina reached the truck only to come face to face with the dead bodies of the people he had been with. "Oh no. Papa!" He called out, but got no answer.

He tried to find the familair face of his father beneath the dead bodies of the people, but the deeper he got into the mess of bodies, the more blood was on his hands. But Kamina refused to cry and give up. His father was somewhere here among these people and alive. He had to be.

And then he found him. He was laying beneath another man's corpse as a lot of blood stained the back of his head. He must have fell down as Kamina was thrown out the truck. Collapsing on his knees Kamina looked at the dead face of his father, the only parent he had left.

"No...no please... Please wake up dad...Wake up. Wake up please..." Kamina begged and pleaded, but deep down he knew the answer already. In that Moment when his mind accepted the Situation he broke down, crying into the black sky. "FATHER!" He cried out as his voice managed to choke the words out of his throat as loud as he could. In that moment his body felt numb and his vision began to blur until everything turned black.

* * *

 _Later_

A few hours after the explosions a camp of the evacuated civilians looked at the destruction that the fragments of the moon had caused as people tried to figure out where their friends and loved ones were and if they were evacuated as well. Among them were many injured people that had been brought for treatment into a seperate tent. Inside the tent were not only people from the camp, but also civilians that the army had found from the surrounding Areas as several evacuation troops had gone missing and communications were still down.

In this tent laid also Kittan, Iraak and Kid who had lost consciousness shortly after the explosions started. Some of the paramedics thought that it was due the stress and exhaustion. However what they couldn't know was what was going on in this moment in their heads. Then Kittan opened his eyes, but the look in his eyes was not that of a child, but a serious adult man. A look of someone who has been through hell and back. As he sat up panting and sweating heavily, he felt the backslash in form of a painful headache.

"Tch! What happened? It feels like King Kittan stepped on my head." Kittan muttered to himself as the memories washed over his mind once more. He lifted his head up as he saw Kid and Iraak laying next to him. "Hey? Hey! Wake up you bozos! Wake up!" Kittan said standing up on his wobbly legs and started shaking their shoulders to wake them.

"Wha-what? Urgh my head." Kid hissed in pain, holding his head.

"Can't you wake us a bit less loud Kittan?" Iraak asked slightly angered by the headache in his head caused by Kittan's yelling.

"No. Ugh what happened?" Kittan groaned as he stood up. He looked around and now registered that he was in the paramedic tent. Multiple people had bloody bandages on them and other wounds, that made the three boys freeze in shock. Everywhere were injured or even dead People. This scenery burnt itself into their minds. Kittan turned to his friends as the first. "Guys, we need to talk." He said. The boys looked at one another, before Kid nodded to his brother.

Just in that moment another person was brought in by two men. The three immediately recognized the blue hair of the boy that was put further away from them.

"Kamina!" Kittan said surprised as he ran over to the paramedics. It was not quite easy to navigate through a hall full with People laying around injured on wobbly legs and you try to be careful and not step on them by accident. Sometimes they had to jump over someone until they reached the bluenette. "What happened to him?" Kittan asked the paramedics. The two adults looked at the Primary School Student confused at this.

"A friend of yours?" One of them asked, earning a nod from the blonde. "He was found at a toppled over evacuation truck. He was the only survivor." One of the men said. Kittan and the other two boys looked shocked at this. "Don't worry. The docs will patch him up again. Shouldn't you rest as well?"

"Resting?" Kittan asked angry as Iraak and Kid pulled him away before he could explode at the Medics.

"We'll wait until he Wakes up. Just tell us then." Iraak said as the two brothers managed to pull Kittan out the tent. Right then Kittan broke free and shook both boys of him.

"Are you insane?! Kamina is in there and you..." He snapped until he focused on the area around the camp. Kid and Iraak followed Kittan's look as they three froze. The entire landscape was burnt black from the fires. The sky was black from thick clouds of ashes and massive craters had created large holes and lakes that were now filled with sea water from the ocean. The only light came from flashlights of military vehicles and the now shattered satelitte above the world.

The three boys couldn't tear their eyes from this nightmarish picture as it burnt itself deep into their memories, leaving it like a scar at this point. Kittan bolted off at this to the next soldiers, followed by Kid and Iraak. There was a large crowd of people around the post. Some people demanded to get a call to their loved ones and family. Others sat there and cried their eyes out. It was clear to the three boys that they couldn't call their families as the entire communication network must have collapsed.

It was in that moment that a feeling of despair wormed itself into the boys' minds and almost made them break down there as well like the other people. But in the moment it tried to overwhelm them, Kittan stomped on the ground. Kid and Iraak looked at their friend as they were shaken out their thoughts. Kitttan trembled over his entire Body as he clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His teeth grit against one another, almost breaking apart as he gazed upon the destruction with a hateful gaze.

"That is not the end." He said through gritted teeth, earning confused Looks from the other two Boys. "This is just the beginning. These martians will come back and when they do we'll Show them what happens when they take on my family." Kittan growled.

"Kittan..." Iraak said.

"Shut it!" Kittan yelled at his friend, making him flinch slightly at his tone. "They'll pay for what they did. And if I have to use every ooze of strength in my body...I'll make them pay..." Kittan turned around to face Kid and Iraak, who were surprised to see tears streaming down Kittan's eyes. Never before had the two of them seen the blonde like that. They felt bad as well, but said nothing. Kittan looked up into the sky at this to see the now shattered moon. "Kamina, you better wake up soon..." He mumbled, before he fell on his knees and continued to cry.

* * *

 _Hours later at Tanegashima_

The pain was immensive. It clouded her mind almost completely. Her entire Body was unable to move safe for her eyes and Hands, still every movement was painful. Orlane had no idea how she survived the impact of the fragments that the collapse of the Hyper Gate had created, but she was. Though her leg seemed to have been crushed by a large plate of metal. She felt blood oozing out her crushed limb and running down from her forehead down her face, slightly dropping down her chin. It must have been some time since then as she felt how the hardened blood had formed a crust on her face as it had made a few strands of hair stick to her Skin now. Her entire Body ached in pain, but she still managed to keep her cool and breathed steadily. She looked around herself.

The handles and controls were mostly offline. The cockpit was still operational, but only that much as her Screen displayed the damages on her kataphrakt. The visual sensors of her kataphrakt Deucalion had been damaged a lot like the rest of it. It's anti gravity engines seemed to be unfunctional right now. Even if they were the holes in it's hull were too big to go back to space with it without suffucating as the air would probably be sucked right out of it into the vacuum of space once she left the atmosphere of Earth.

She chuckled humorlessly at the thought of this planet. The blue planet Earth, the birthplace of the human race. Their current emperor Gilzeria Vers had pushed the development of new ways to use the aldnoah technology forward, mainly in the weapon industry in order to gather loyal versians under his banner to attack Earth. Orlane scoofed at this. It all had been like a really bad joke for her now. Earlier she had crushed the humans with her Deucalion like it was no big deal. It had been like a child stepping on ants. Gilzeria had also pushed the propaganda forward, proclaiming that the versians were the superior race and that they should take Earth as their own birthright.

The devotion for this however came from the discontent of the people as the other branches of technology hadn't been supported as Gilzeria had only focused on the creation of new war machines. She among many others had sworn loyalty to him and had been bestowed with the power to awaken aldnoah. She had fought willingly for him and her people. She even found a lover among the others, her fiancé count Saazbaum. Together they could have taken on the UFE forces and built a new future for their people.

And where did it brought her in the end? Her body was dying. There was no need to deny it. Her breaths were shallow as she tried to move, but her body was numb from the pain that shot through her mind. With her kataphrakt damaged like this she couldn't sent a message to him. She had no idea how he was or if he survived. No, she knew that he had survived, but she probably wouldn't be as lucky. She didn't knew how many of the versians had died because of this, but it was clear to her that there was no way that the Vers Empire would no come with reinforcements to aid them. She could see the destroyed moon. The Hyper Gate had collapsed and had blown up a good portion of the moon. With their current technology they wouldn't be able to return to Vers.

It had been a quick attack and yet in some sense the Verse Empire had lost. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

 ***THUMP***

"H-Huh?" She looked around her monitors as she had felt the earth around her vibrate. The black smoke however still blocked her sight as she couldn't see much of what had been the battlefield she had been just hours ago.

 ***THUMP***

There it was again. This time it was closer and louder.

 ***THUMP***

Now it was even closer. For some unknown reason, Orlane was overcome by a bad feeling. The panic in the back of her head increased slightly. Whatever it was it was moving towards her. Was it friend or foe? How could something be still operational after this bombardement.

 ***THUMP***

Adrenaline rushed into her blood stream as she moved her hands to the handles of her cockpit. The aldnoah drive was still active, but the kataphrakt couldn't move without the anti gravity engines. Her heartrate accelerated even more at this realization. She had dominated the battlefield from above. Now she was defenseless on the ground.

' _These noises...are those...footsteps?_ ' She thought as she tried to pear through the thick smoke that covered the charred battlefield.

 ***THUMP***

In that moment she wished she hadn't. From the dispersing smoke a humanoid figure marched towards her with steady steps. Only that this figure was 15 meteres in height and clearly a kataphrakt that was not built by the Vers Empire. The machine moved closer with every step as it apparantly had already seen her. She could now see the strange machine in detail.

It was clearly built after the Image of a human. The kataphrakt possessed a head with a stoic face while a single black horn stuck out from the middle of the forehead. The Body was almost entirely Jet black with multiple red circles all over the Body. At the back she could see what seemed to be a tail. On the chest were two yellow headlights that give a bit of the Impression of a pair of eyes.

'A demon...' Was what Orlane thought in this moment as the unknown kataphrakt now towered over her broken one with it's arms crossed as it looked down on her. Under normal circumstances she would have spat death and venom at this insolent creature that dared to look down on her, a viscountess of the Vers Empire, however she was too weak to do such a thing. She knew it was meaningless now.

The kataphrakt then unfolded it's arms and pulled it's right arm back as if it was going to punch the Deucalion. Then however drill-shaped whips or tentacles emerged from the holes on the kataphrakts lower arm, that quickly twisted together, forming one drill, that encased the entire lower arm. As it began spinning with a whirling sound and the mecha slowly moved it towards the visual sensors of the Deucalion, Orlane lost consciousness, accepting her defeat and death wholeheartly. The last thing her mind registered was the sound of the drill drilling through the metal of the hull and cockpit with a loud screeching noise.

A few minutes later captain Teppelin was carrying an unconscious japanese tank driver, who he had found on his way through the remains of the battlefield within the body part of the Lazengann. It was no one that he knew. He just had been at the remains of a burnt out tank, still Teppelin simply wanted to save at least one person. The man's injuries were not very fatal. Some first aid was all that took the captain to safe the man from bloodloss and suffocation, however now there were other issues to take care off. He looked around as he saw once more the wreckage of his old ship as it had not sunken to the bottom of the ocean yet. He knew that the entire crew was dead now. It reminded him once more of the terror that an enemy could bestow on a weaker opponent.

And how he used to be.

He had regained his memories a long time ago and he still saw himself sometimes in his dreams confronted with the past. At first he had thought nothing of it and that it was all in the past now. That was until he found one day the Lagann. From that moment on he knew that there was more than that.

He remembered how he lead humanity against the Anti-Spiral. He remembered how they showed him the existence of the Spiral Nemesis and how his entire cause shattered. He remembered when he betrayed his own Kind, struck them down with his Lazengann and his Cathedral Terra Lazengann. He remembered how he created the beastmen and banished humanity for 1000 years beneath the surface of the planet. He remembered his death by the hands of Simon. And finally he remembered how he sacrifised himself to safe the universe and defeat the Anti-Spiral once and for all.

With that in mind he put the Lazengann back on the boat as he drove to the Northeast, where another military outpost wasn't far. He pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter once more. He didn't knew if they made it uncharted out of this mayhem, but he knew that his daughter was strong like her mother. With that he moved forward to prevent such a thing like the supression of mankind from happening once more. Because of his mistakes a lot of people had lost their lifes once more. This time he would do it better. The captain of the UFE Navy Teppelin died that day in the battle of Tanegashima, but from the ashes another person rose up.

The Vers Empire just had made itself a very powerful enemy. The former Spiral King Lordgenome.

* * *

 _At first there was darkness. Nothing, but nothingness. A seemingly endless void was all that he could feel. Then Kamina saw a lot of things. Things that he couldn't understand. It made no sense to him at all. Just a moment ago he had been with his father in the city, right? So how did he come here? He stood now in a vast wasteland. There was literally nothing there but rocks and sand as far as the eye could see. There was a setting sun at the horizon as it looked so big as if it could swallow the entire world. Next to him stood his father, wearing a red cape with a flaming skill, that wore sunglasses on it. Around his wrist was a golden armlet with a skull pendant. His father had a smile on his face and a Hand on Kamina's shoulder._

 _"This is it Kamina. This is the surface." His father told him. Kamina had more or less no control over what his body did as he looked around._

 _"But there is nothing here." 'He' said. For Kamina it was as if he was watching a movie from the first person point of view of his other self. His father's smile didn't falter._

 _"That's why I like it so much." He told him. "No walls. No ceiling. That is it what it means to be a man. To be free." He said. Kamina gave his old man a strange look. "Now Kamina. You have to choose. Do you want to come with me?" His father told him. Kamina took a step back in fright as his body shook slightly. All was so big and wide. It was so strange and alien to him._

 _"I see." His father's voice tore him out his thoughts. "In that case, come and find me when you are ready. I'll be waiting up here." Kamina's father said as he walked off into the distance towards the setting sun. Kamina wanted to say something. Anything that would have made him stay with him, but he couldn't. He couldn't be weak right now. He had to be strong and become a man to follow his father._

 _A moment later Kamina saw everything very fast. He watched himself grow up into the picture of a man. Broad shoulders, lots of muscles and a will so solid that not even the world itself could crush it. He saw himself with his blood brother Simon and how they were about to leave the prison as they were caught before the ceiling collapsed and a large white bull like robot crashed down on the ground.  
_

 _He saw how he met a red-haired girl called Yoko and how the three of them (four when counting Boota as well) reached the surface. He relived every moment from then on. The Littner Village. The Gunzan and the grave of his father. At this point Kamina felt irony. Everything was so different and yet the outcome had been the same. He had lost his father once more. But time didn't stopped as Kamina's older self moved on from the pain, never stopping to move forward._

 _He saw how his Gurren and Simon's Lagann became for the first time Gurren Lagann against that furball Viral. How they met Kittan and his three sisters. How they met Rossiou, Gimmy and Darry. When they fought in that bathhouse. How they fought the Dai-Gunzan and suddenly got backup from Kittan, Kid, Iraak and Dayakka. The promise he made to Yoko, before he set out to fight with the rest of the Team Dai-Gurren._

 _And then there was the final fight against Thymilph and his giant gunman. That moment when he had to knock some sense back into Simon and that moment cost him everything. The resurface of the memory of that ape cutting him in two with that spear made Kamina gawk in pain as he felt alongside his other self the wound in his chest that split him in two.  
_

 _'No. That can't be the end. I need to protect them. Just who the hell do you think I am?' Kamina thought as he struggled against the pain as he grit his teeth. HIs other self got up as well as Simon noticed him. He grabbed his gunman's shades and threw them to him as they crashed into a pair of beastmen gunmen. Lagann then jumped into the air and combined itself with Gurren once more as the damages on Gurren repaired themselves and the shades landed back on Gurren's eyes._

 _"We brawlers are sustained by willpower, even when mocked as reckless and crazy!" Kamina said from within Gurren.  
"If there's a wall in our way, then we smash it down! If there isn't a path then we create one ourselves!" Simon added from within Lagann.  
"The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame! Super Ultra Combining Gurren Lagann!" Both of them said in unison as they truly combined in a way that only blood brothers could._

 _"Just who..." Simon said. "In the hell..." Kamina continued. "DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" Both then shouted as the volcano behind them seemed to erupt once more. They heard the cheers of their friends and comerades from far away.  
_

 _"Take them down!" Thymilph ordered his beastmen soldiers as they jumped at Gurren Lagann._

 _"Out of my way!" Kamina roared as drills erupted from all over the body of Gurren Lagann as they shot out and impaled the gunmen. When they retracted the gunmen exploded in giant explosions while Gurren Lagann stood there unharmed._

 _"You bastard! Eat this! Condemn Glaize!" Thymilph shouted as his spear shot a beam of blue energy at Gurren Lagann._

 _"You cannot break this hand!" Kamina said as he blocked the attack with nothing but Gurren Lagann's hand. The beam simply scattered from it, flying harmlessly away from the red gunman._

 _"I-Impossible!"_

 _"_ _Listen Simon... Don't forget. Believe in yourself. Not in the you who believes in me. Not the me who believes in you. Believe in the you who believes in yourself." Kamina said to his brother, knowing that he wouldn't make it.  
_

 _"B-Bro?" Simon asked confused._

 _Then Gurren Lagann's shades flew off the chest of the combined gunman, which catched them and threw them at the beastman general._

 _"Finishing Move!" Kamina roared. The shades split in midair in two identical ones as they continued to spin towards the gunman like bumerangs. As they crashed into the shocked beastman the arms and legs of the gunman were impaled, leaving Thymilph as a wide open target in midair, completely defenseless against their next attack. Gurren Lagann lifted it's right arm to the sky and the drills became much longer._

 _"GIGAAA..." The drills retracted now completely back into the gunman as one long drill, even larger than Gurren Lagann itself appeared where it's hand was.  
"DRIILLL..." The drill widened, before the gunman swung the arm down and pointed the drill at Thymilph. The drill started to spin rapidly at this.  
"BRREEEAAAAKKK!" Kamina roared as a beam of green energy shot out Gurren Lagann's back, rocketing it with the massive drill into Thymilph. The drill found it's target without any trouble and tore through the Byakou. Without any resistance the gunman was torn apart as a large hole appeared in it's face like chest._

 _Gurren Lagann stood now a bit further behind the Byakou as it retracted it's giga drill. In that moment the beastman general exploded with his gunman in a massive dome-shaped explosion as the shades flew back to Gurren Lagann and reattached themselves on it's chest._

 _In that moment Kamina began to lose consciouness. Before his mind faded away completely he muttered something._

 _"Later...buddy..." He told Simon as he fell once more into the blackness._

 _Kamina was now confused and shocked, but most of all he was angry. No, he was furious! What kind of impression would he be to Simon or Yoko or anyone else from the Team Dai-Gurren... okay maybe not Leeron, but anyone else if he just gave up now. He may had lost his father, he may had lost his home, but he was still a man and his fighting spirit just had been rekindled. In that moment a bright green light erupted around him like a flame as he made an important decision._

 _He refused to cave in now or ever again. His back would never break!  
_

 _"Just who the hell do you think I am?!" He shouted as the green light consumed his vision._

* * *

 _Refugee camp, several hors since the collapse of the Hyper Gate  
_

Kamina's eyes snapped open as he hunched over, coughing roughly. His throat felt like it was on fire as he coughed into a blanket that had been drapped over his body. After catching himself, he looked around himself as he tried to figure out where he was. It was not the cell that he remembered from Jiha village nor the ceiling of his apartment. He had no idea where he was. Instead he saw a large tent with many injured men, women and children. Some had bloody bandages on themselves, others laid on the ground like he had down before. He also felt that a bandage was wrapped around his head where his wound had been before. In that moment he saw something in the corner of his eye. Kittan, Kid and Iraak stood next to his bed with surprised expressions.

"Well finally awake sleeping Beauty?" Kittan asked. Kamina took the provocation head on.

"OI WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLEEPING BEAUTY HERE, YOU..." Kamina exclaimed before his eyes widened and his voice became quiter. "You...you...who are you again?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"IT'S KITTAN YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BANANA-HEAD?"

"TAKE THAT BACK?!" And both Boys were already back at bickering.

"Okay, but seriously what happened?" Kamina asked with his arms crossed, much the other boys surprise. Never before did Kamina simply back down from such an insult. Not in the years that they had known him in kindergarten. Then the three dawned what might have happened as they saw the familiar look in his eyes and looked rather uncomfortable at this as they avoided Kamina's gaze, safe for Kittan.

"Come outside and see for yourself." Kittan said as he walked outside the tent. Kamina quickly dressed himself and followed the blonde outside with Kid and Iraak. Now Kamina saw the desolation that he had seen once more but this time at bright daylight. He couldn't believe it. Everything that he had grown up with was gone. The memories came back as he clenched his hands into fists, slightly trembling in rage. He couldn't stop looking at it, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his mental state.

"We need to talk." Kittan said as Kamina turned to him and nodded. There was no room for an argument right now. There was only a statement and a lot of questions that Kamina wanted answers from as well.

A couple of refugees looked confused at the childen, wondering what was going on in their heads after everything that had happened only to turn to their own business. They were just children in this torn apart world. However not everyone looked at them with pity as two people followed the boys.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Behind a small building that the soldiers used as their temporary base Kamina, Kittan, Kid and Iraak sat together as they discussed what to do now. The boys quickly go to the point without beating around the bush as they were all now in the same situation. after it was clear that tehy all had these 'dreams', Kittan, Iraak and Kid began to tell Kamina what had happened after his death. They told him about the 3 other generals of the Spiral King, Nia, the Spiral King's daughter who had joined them in their fight, Simon as he had grown up after he defeated Lordgenome.

Finally they came to the part where they took over the surface and the second Anti-Spiral War started. Kittan explained Kamina that his fighting spirit was basically his spiral power he had no idea of that such a thing even existed. They explained that the moon had been a massive gunman and that they fought the Anti-Spiral to get Nia back, who had turned out to be an antispiral lifeform herself. Still nothing had stopped Simon in his path, much like his blood brother had expected.

However the story came to an end as Kittan finished his story as well with the destruction of the Death Spiral Machine and his sacrifise.

"Do you think Simon and the others made it?" Kid asked.

"Dumbass! Of course they did. It's Simon we are talking about. When someone finds a way to drill through this thing, then it is him." Kamina said as he smiled slightly. "Damn I missed so much. Would have liked to meet that girl Nia. After what you said she can cook pretty well." The other three boys smiled rather awkwardly at the memory of Nia's 'food' as she and Simon called the biological weapons that she made in a kitchen. how Simon could swallow or even stomach this was a mystery to all of them.

"You'd have liked her. It wasn't boring with her to say at least." Iraak said, while Kittan and Kid nodded in agreement.

"Still, we need to do something." Kamina said with his fighting spirit flaring up again. "We have our memories back so we have to use them. If we had our gunmen with us, we could easily kick those martians back where they came from." He exclaimed earning a nod from Kittan. The Coeega brothers however didn't looked so enthusiastic.

"That's all nice and stuff, but I don't think that will help us really." Kid said. "After all we don't have our gunmen anymore nor do they exist on this world."

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with my brother. We might have regained our memories from what I'd call our former lifes, but without any gunmen or weapons in general we cannot defend the people around us." Iraak said. "We already got lucky that we survived, but we still don't know about our parents. I don't want to lose anyone else." Iraak said. Kamina stood up silently as he walked up to both boys and suddenly punched both of them square in the face. Kittan was very surprised by this, even more than Kid and Iraak as he jumped up. The two brothers felt their heads spinning slightly and tasting blood as blood trickled down their nostrils into their mouths. Immediately both of their heads shot up at this feeling.

"Kamina what the hell?!" Kittan exclaimed. Kamina didn't reply as he looked at both boys, who slowly got up again. They looked at Kamina with an hurt look in their eyes.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you dumbasses?!" Kamina yelled at Kid and Iraak. "You are proud members of the Team Dai-Gurren and not some tunnel dwelling cowards. You have proven that when you joined me and Simon back then. Did you stop when I died? Or perhaps when things got ugly? No you didn't. Did you just fought when you knew about this spiral power thing that made us pilot a gunman? No, you did it before you even had an idea what the hell was going on, because you trusted your fighting spirit! And that's because the Team Dai-Gurren rolls that way! And when it is true what you three told me then you have been through a lot more than me and faced something far stronger than some stuck up punks from Mars, who don't know that this planet is our home." Kamina said as he put on his trademark pose by lifting his left arm to the heavens and pointed at them as the clouds started to part, making more light shine down on the world. It was like a light of hope descended once more upon this now desolated world. The three boys couldn't help but look in awe at their leader.

"I may have lost my father a second time, but I'll never let my own nor the fighting spirit of a member of the Team Dai-Gurren being shattered like this. Just who the hell do you think I am? These martians ripped our hopes and dreams out our chests, threw them into the dirt, stomped and spit on them, but not with us. The fire in our soul still is hotter than the sun and rages like an hurricane within us. We are going to show them what happens when someone is messing with the mighty Dai-Gurren Brigarde, their families, their friends and their home. If we were able to defeat that Anti-Spiral thing, then we will be able to defeat those guys as well. I won't let these guys just destroy everything we have fought for together." Kamina said. "If I don't do that, then how the hell would I ever be able to look Simon straight in the face? How the hell could I tell Yoko that I gave up without even trying? I owed them and you all of this without even knowing it. I won't let this be taken away from us again after everything we have been through. As a man, as Simon's brother and as the founder and leader of the Team Dai-Gurren I, the mighty Kamina, refuse to give up! Now or ever!"

For a moment silence reigned the place as Kamina's words sunk into the minds of the boys. For a moment it looked like a massive explosion appeared beneath him with the symbol of the Team Dai-Gurren. They couldn't understand exactly how Kamina pulled this off, but somehow he still was the same man he had been before. Unyielding no matter how bad the situation was and still trying to be cool. Perhaps it was the reason why Kamina had this unique charisma. In any case, Kamina's burning fighting spirit rekindled the flames in the boys' hearts as well as the feeling of hope and confidence rose up in them once more. It was nostalgic for them.

"Argh!" ***THUD***

In the next moment the boys heard a loud thud and two identical outcries, making them turn around and shattering the completely awesome scene.

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on them."

"But what they said is true." Two familiar voices said as two older boys, who looked identical. Brown hair, large body height, perhaps a bit older than Kamina and Kittan, even the voices sounded identical. The only thing that was different about them were the red and blue glasses on their noses. As they stepped out behind the building's corner the boys couldn't believe it.

"Jorgun? Balinbow? Is that you?" Kittan asked. The twins grinned at this as they crossed their arms and leaned at one another.

"Do you know anyone else of the Team Dai-Gurren who can be as cool as us?" The twins asked in unison. The boys smiled at this, but Kamina grinned the most of them all as he looked at the 5 members of the Team Dai-Gurren being reunited. Call it destiny, fate or whatever, Kamina didn't care. All that he needed to know was that the Team Dai-Gurren had gotten 5 of it's members back. And given the look in their eyes, their fighting Spirit burned still as bright as on the day they had met.

"So you guys are back as well then. That's awesome!" Kamina exclaimed as he did once more his trademark pose. "Together we will show these martians what happens when they deal with the mighty Team Dai-Gurren! Just who the hell do they think we are?!" Kamina said loud with so much fighting spirit it made the others raise their fists in the air as they cheered.

"YEAH!" Kamina looked proud at his friends as he looked at the desolated landscape once more. He wondered with Yoko and Simon were on this world as well and if they were safe, but given how extremely tough both of them were he had no doubt that they survived this day.

' _Yoko, I'm sorry I didn't kept my promise back then. When I see you again in this place I'll Keep it. And Simon, I know you will always find a way to drill your way through this. If those guys are right, then you got even more awesome than me. But don't worry. Your big bro Kamina won't stay behind when it comes to protect this world. When we see us again we'll have a lot to talk about. Believe in the Kamina, who believes in you and believe in the Simon, who believes in himself little bro._ ' He thought as he and his friends walked out from behind the building.

They all gazed at the destruction that the martians had caused and the shattered moon in the orbit of Earth. And still, despite all the loss and sorrow the Dai-Gurren Brigarde would dig through this and come back stronger than before.

This day would later be known as Heavens Fall, but for Kamina and the others it would be the day that the mighty Team Dai-Gurren reformed.

* * *

 **And so it begins. It is as Kamina once said, 'A true man never dies..even when he's killed.'  
**

 **Thanks for reading this first chapter of another crossover idea. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **At this point I'd like to make an announcement. Originally I had intended to only** ** **that I'd only upload it once the short story Anti-Spiral Remnant is over.****

 **However life isn't playing along with plans as I need to take once more a break to learn for my studies, which is why the next chapters for my stories may come out in May or June and I can now only allow myself to focus on my RL work right now. That means no more work on all my stories at all for at least a month!**

 **Well, let's just hope I don't panic and instead of finishing the short story, start writing some crazy ideas to cross Gurren Lagann with something like for example to fuse Kamina with the Dai Gurren and put him as a male ship into the Kantai Collection world. I think those of you that want harem fanfics would enjoy that. However I never played that game, so that's not an option. (Blushes) Also I would only watch the anime again to finish it as I watched like 3 episodes of it until I noticed what that stuff is, baka!**

 **The reason why I had this idea of crossing something as epic as Gurren Lagann with Aldnoah is simple. When I watched the whole anime of Aldnoah Zero I don't think that the ending was very satisfying in my opinion. In general, the story was not very good and in some cases I just sat there wondering how or why some things just happened as they happened. If the anime wouldn't have been that short I may wouldn't have watched it to the end.  
**

 **And so from the discontent of this anime and the complete satisfaction of Gurren Lagann this was born with the goal to make a better story. The plot is still in a prototype state and I probably will put a vote or two, once I get to the point to ask for your opinion about certain elements in the plot. In the meantime, feel free to tell me your opinion.**

 **With that I say goodbye for now and I hope I see you next time again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. Welcome back to this Gurren Lagann/Aldnoah Zero crossover, which is currently the only one on this website. Not that I'm complaining. It's hard to make the gears of Aldnoah Zero and Gurren Lagann fit into one another, but at least I'm trying and that's the best I can do.**

 **Anyway after a long time I've finally managed to write this chapter as well. It had been almost finished for almost two months already, but just almost which is why I'm actually able to update this story at all. I have some more half finished chapters of my other stories, but to finish them will take some time, so I'm kinda uploading what I can finish at the fastest rate.**

 **Also I'd like to thank the people that did review this story. Though I do have the crude concept for the plot finished, it is still your support that makes the story running until it's end.**

 **So without anymore interruptions to the story.**

* * *

Episode 2: The spark, that ignites the fire

* * *

15 years have passed since the Heavens Fall. The nature and infrastructure of many countries had mostly regenerated, but time hadn't healed every wound from back then and neither have the people. The relationship between Earth and Mars were in an uneasy peace as there was there was a common hatred in the population against the martians for all the people that had died all these years ago. The traces of the first martian Invasion were still visible all across the continents as large craters filled the land and large patches of once lush nature had been reduced to barren wastelands for probably centuries to come without any artificial renaturing programs.

Meanwhile technologies for newer and better weapons had been developped over the years to prepare for the case of another attack from the martians. And the UFE were more than sure that one could come. Basically Earth was still raging about what had happened one and a half decade ago.

And on this still broken world now came a versian princess for diplomatic reasons. As surreal or absurd this might sounded it was the truth. A few months ago the Versian Empire announced that the versian crown princess Asseylum Vers Allusia would come to speak with the government of the United Earth to build a bridge between Earth and Mars. That was at least what the media said, but people always loved to gossip and think that something else was the reason for this visit. Some thought it was just an excuse to start another invasion on Earth or perhaps that it was one, however most People hoped that the princess had no such thoughts. In fact the Versian Empire had given their word that Asseylum did intent to bring both planets closer together in order to build a better future for both of them.

This would indeed be a historic day in the history of Earth and mankind, that would never be forgotten.

* * *

 _"And we are all very excited for the arrival of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia on Earth aren't we Olivia?" A news reporter asked his female coworker._

 _"Indeed we are Tom. For the first time in history, the Versian Empire will engage the United Earth in diplomatic talks. This visit of her highness will have a massive Impact on further politics between both planets. It is to be expected that the princess will arrive at midday at the Building where the Meeting will be hold. A lot of People have already camped on the street to witness the spectacle themselves and our camera team is already at the loation." The female news reporter said._

 _"That's right. Now to the sports..."_

 **CLICK**

With the push of a button on a remote the TV was shut down as a person stood up from the sole chair in it's little apartment. It was quite a humble home with a bed, a table as well as a small bathroom and a small kitchen. Bags with garbage rested against the wall next to the door and dirty clothes were almost everywhere on the ground. The Person grabbed the curtains that sut out the light of the son and pulled them away, letting the light illuminate the room. Now the features of the person became visible.

It was a young man with spiky blue hair, slightly tanned skin, blue tribal tatoos on his body and red eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and Jeans as black Sneakers were put on his feet. Looking up into the sky, he couldn't see the landing castle of the princess, but only the clear blue sky. Slightly smiling to himself the youth teenager grabbed the garbage bags and walked to the next container to throw them in there before he felt vibrations in his pants.

Fishing out his smartphone he saw a message.

"Meeting at the base later?" Stood there with the name Kittan as the one who sent it. Kamina quickly tipped in his answer, before he got out the apartment block. Climbing down the stairs he met not a single person. Most others headed out to their jobs already at this time. Kamina however was quite a heavy sleeper even on work days. While normally that could endanger his job, his employer didn't fire him because of the simple reason that he needed people to work and so far Kamina proved to be worth some overslept hours when he really got serious. Kamina got to his bicycle and removed the lock. It was red with flaming design and had the symbol of the Team Dai-Gurren painted on it's frame to show the entire world, who that bike belonged to. He smiled as he rode off to downtown.

After the Heaven's Fall 15 years ago, Kamina had lived with relatives of his mother as his father had none anymore. With his hatred to the Vers Empire he, Kittan, Balinbow, Jorgun, Kidd and Iraak became first something like a bunch of kindergarten kids playing, before it became more violent. They called themselves the Team Dai-Gurren in public as their name had no meaning... **yet** and were seen by the police as some kind of street gangsters, but the only people they actually threatened were real gangsters that tried something funny on them or other people. Several times they had been arrested by the police only to be let go again. Actually the police appreaciated their work on thugs, but laws are laws and beating someone into unconsciousness even if it was a thug with a knife and you had no weapon, you still would need to explain one or two Things to the officers.

Still nothing could have stopped the boys from joining the military when they had the chance. At first everything seemed to be okay until the higher ups decided to remove the boys from the training with kataphrakts and finally from the military. It wasn't because of something what they had done or because they were not good enough. In fact their experiences with gunmen made them to the very best pilots the military ever had since the creation of the first katafrakt on Earth, though the kataphrakts were indeed very inferior to the customized gunmen, but because of their destructive and self-destructive behavior. All of them had some kind of grudge against the Vers Empire and those were justified, but it would have killed these soldiers very quickly and probably their units by extension. That was what the higher ups thought of course. The boys were basically uncontrollable for the generals and lieutenants and their antics like Kamina getting into fights with Kittan and other people, because of some sometimes really stupid reasons, or Jorgun and Balinbow's black hole for a stomach made it impossible to support them any longer.

Of course the members of the mighty Team Dai-Gurren were furious at this decision, but they were powerless to do anything against this. Even when they assured that they wouldn't do anything that would endanger their comerades they were simply turned down. So they had to find a new way to prepare for the worst. Eventually they found a engineer, who liked to experiment with the parts of old and disposed kataphrakt models, who was quite helpful for that matter.

Kamina was rushing trough the streets on his bicycle as he rushed to his workplace. Though he wanted to just go to the Dai-Gurren's base and talk with the others about today, he still had a job to do and even the most awesome man on the planet alive had to work in order to get the Food on his table and the Money on his bank account. Understandably it had taken Kamina a lot of his brain matter to get behind the idea of banks and money as in the Jiha Village people were simply fed when they were working and Simon wokred so hard that he made it possible to bring himself and Kamina through. In return Kamina had protected him from any bullies and helped him to get back on his feet whenever he lost it.

Or to knock the sense back into him with a punch in the face. That was usually working well too. He asked himself how Simon and the others were in this world. He was sure that Simon was here. And it made him sad that even after 15 years he had not found his little brother. He always had asked for all kinds of informations after the Heaven's Fall, rode with a bicycle he had found through the destroyed country and asked in almost every refugee camp and town about the timid, blue haired boy. But he didn't find him. But that didn't mean he gave up. He'd never give up especially when it came to his little brother.

Kamina took a sharp turn to the right as he was almost at his working place only to almost crash into a police car.

"OH CRAP!" He shouted as he hit the brakes as hard as he cold. Unfortunately, the force applied was so much that the front wheel stopped turning, catapultating Kamina into the air, over the police car and fall back on the ground behind it. The fall didn't really hurt Kamina, but it stung a little. Picking himself up groaning slightly Kamina looked around to see a few policemen looking at him strangely.

"Sir are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Ha. As if that would be enough to hurt me." Kamina said dusting himself off as his ususal persona came back to life.

"I don't know sir. You fell quite hard." The policeman said.

"It's fine really." Kamina said. "Why the hell is the street jammed by the way?" He asked.

"Oh it's for the arrival of that martian princess." The second policeman said.

"Yeah. You better take the train today or the bus." The first policeman said.

"As if such a small obstacle could stop me, the mighty Kamina." Kamina said as he looked at the clock. "FUCK! I'M LATE!" He said as he jumped over the car to his fallen bicycle and drove away as fast as he could. The two policemen looked perplexed after him.

"Should we ask for reinforcements because of a maniac?" One of them asked.

"Nah. It should be fine. Now let's get back. I heard the princess is cute." The other said.

"You only thik about one thing huh?" The policemen shook his head at his colleagues' preferences.

Meanwhile, Kamina was driving like a maniac through the streets as he finally found a way to his working place. It was a simple construction side where other People were already present. Kamina might not be the smartest guy in the bunch, but there were architects to do that. Also it reminded him a lot of his work back on the Gurren when he was working with the others on new planned buildings and even though a bulldozer wasn't a gunman, it was a vehicle, it was big and it had enough power to just shove almost anything out of it's way. He always felt some nostalgica flare up in him whenever he drove such a heavy machine.

However as he arrived he found only the ones responcible for the thinking there, meaning architects and structural engineers. When Kamina hit the brakes again on his bike, the wheels came slowly to a stop on the sandy ground. The people looked around at him as they looked confused at him.

"Excuse me, but can I help you somehow?" One of the architects said. It didn't bother Kamina that the architect had no idea who he was since they and the construction workers were working a bit seperated, but what bothered him was the fact that this man didn't knew WHO HE WAS!

"Well you better pick the wax out of your ears then and listen up!" Kamina shouted as he pointed at the sky once more. "I'm Kamina and I work here so who the hell are you and what's going on?" He asked. The people in front of him looked awkward for a moment as they had to proceed the idiocity (awesomeness) Kamina had just displayed.

"Are you one of the construction workers? Didn't you got the mail then? The boss has allowed you guys to stay at home today because some fool messed up the files for the supply deliverment." Another man said. Kamina looked perplexed at this.

"So no one's here?" He asked.

"Well safe for us, no. You can basically go now and watch that parade about that princess." Another guy said.

"Damn I wish we could watch it." Someone groaned.

"We do have a small TV so we can." Someone else said. As the conversation went more and more to the visit of the princess of the Vers Empire, Kamina had already left.

His hatred to the martains was great. So great that he almost kicked in his own TV when he heard about the visit, but he wasn't someone who blamed people for something they hadn't done. When he heard that the princess of Mars was 15 it meant that she must have been born either around the time of Heaven's fall or a bit before or after it, meaning that Asseylum had been a baby at best when that happened. Therefore she was not guilty of the death of millions of innocent people. Kamina didn't hate her or even despited her. He just hoped that the ones responcible for it would be punished for all that had happened on that day and if he had to do it with his team.

Still he didn't trust the Vers Empire about that visit. It was simply strange for him. He just couldn't wrap his head around that matter like he couldn't in many other cases. Why would a powerful empire that clearly thinks all that high and mighty about itself and that hated Earth's people with a passion suddenly decide to come over and Play nice? Kamina didn't got one clue of that. As the bluenette was driving furher down the road he spotted a few familiar faces on a sidewalk.

One was a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes while another one had blue eyes, brown hair and wore glasses. The third one was already a young woman with blond curly hair. They all looked not much alike, but they gave off an aura that said that they belonged together. Kamina pulled over to the side walk where the three girls stood, ignoring the other people as he jumped off the bike and landed with his bike next to the trio.

"Hey girls. How's it going?" He asked as the three looked surprised at him.

"Kamina!" They exclaimed. These were Kittan's three sisters. The youngest one with the blue hair Kiyal was very lively and had an almost cat like personality. The middle one was the brunette Kinon. She was rather calm, but still a very friendly and understanding person. The biggest one was only a year younger than Kittan, which was Kioh. She was a bit strong headed and could be quite powerful when insulted, but like her sisters she was basically very cool around People.

Kittan's sisters had survived Heaven's Fall in another camp with their parents, when they later were reunited with Kittan. Kamina had been a lot of times at their place in the past, which is a reason, why they were one of the few grls Kamina had met so far that could tolerate his cocky attitude. Unlike the boys, the three black siblings members couldn't recall anything about gunman, spiral power or the fact that Kioh had been married with Dayakka and had a child with him called Anne, which was something that even surprised Kamina.

Deciding that it would be the best for them to not remind them about that, Kittan and the others kept it secret from the three sisters as they only saw the other boys as childhood friends of their big brother Kittan. Perhaps they would tell them one day. One day when they had to.

"How come you are here?" Kiyal asked.

"Was just at work only to find it abandonned because someone messed up a lot." Kamina replied with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I got free to watch the princess." Kiyal exclaimed happily.

"I have planned my vacation on this day as no other one was free, so I'm giving her company and make sure she doesn't get lost." Kinon adjusted her glasses as she answered, earning a pout from her younger sister.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Kiyal exclaimed as the other three laughed at her reaction, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Well I unfortunately can't be there. My lunch break is at another time. So I hope you guys can give me some good footage of that from a better angle than the News. Oh I've got to go. See you around." Kioh said as she walked away. "And don't have too much fun without me." She yelled over to the others.

"We won't!" Kiyal shouted back. Kamina grinned at this. He did enjoy the girl's Antics to be onest. Surely he wasn't thinking about cheating on Yoko, but ever since he and the others had regained their memories they had been mentally and physically prepared for fighting the Vers Empire and didn't do as much fun things with one another anymore, mostly due everyone having a job on their own. The unawareness of what had happened at a different time made the girls innocent as they clearly couldn't recognize Kidd, Iraak or the others from back then. Also fighting was something for men to do in Kamina's opinion and Kittan would rip him a new one if he let them actually Pilot a gunman again.

"So what are you doing now Kamina?" Kinon asked with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Kamina didn't saw that however as he was using most of his brain right now on figuring out what he should do now. Without his work as boring as it could sometimes be, he could perhaps go buying some food or something like that. True he could watch the visit as well as he had nothing better to do. He shrugged at the question.

"Hadn't planned much for now. Maybe I'll stick along with you guys. You wantd to see that princess right?" Kamina answered. Kinon smiled and nodded as Kiyal beamed at this.

"Yeah, then let's go then!" Kiyal said as she dragged Kamina and Kinon with her. About half an hour later they arrived at a sidewalk where the police was already standing and controlling people's bags and clothes for hidden weapons. The way there was alredy crouded with probably hundreds or thousands of people all to just get a look at the princess of the other planet. That made it difficult for police forces to keep them controlled. The hatred to the vers Empire was still great in the people's hearts and anyne who wanted revenge on them would use today as the first and perhaps only opportunity. No matter that the visit of the princess was actually a sign of goodwill.

Kamina didn't need such fancy things like pistols and knives when he had two perfectly capable fists, but he had nothing with him as he had planned to meet with the other guys later at a certain place. His appearance however made him suspicious for the police. After 10 more minutes the Police had to let him go for the lack of anything that could make him dangerous safe for his short temper. Kinon and Kiyal were waiting at the sidewalk for him.

"What took you so long?" Kiyal asked, but not in an angry or irritated way just confused as the controll of her and her sister was rather quickly over.

"Stupid cops thought I was hiding something. I swear they would probably stripped me and looked inside me if they had the stuff for that here. Just who the hell do they think I am?" Kamina sighed. Kinon and Kiyal chuckled at his antics. When they were younger Kamina had always posed around yelling that at other children when they were mean to others or just to look cool. At some point Kiyal even imitated him. It was really hard for Kittan to make her get rid of that bad habit.

After a while the people grew a bit impatient, checked their phones for the time or asked questions like "Was there a delay?" or "Did something happen?". It was just not the time yet that the princess would arrive yet, but it was close. Kamina could wait, but all the tension around him got on his nerves. If he could he would have screamed "SHUT UP!" at the crowd for them to quite down already, but unfortunately he might get dragged away by the police again if he did.

And then the moment came. Accompanied by police forces at all sides a white car drove over the road. The windows were tainted so no one could look inside. Most likely the glass was also bulletproof to prevent snipers to attack her majesty. Kamina was a bit disappointed by that, because he at least wished to see the person who made all that ruckus. Kamina had a pretty good judge at the character of a person once he saw them, but if he could see that princess himself he'd know if she was actually meaning what she had said about being here for diplomatic reasons or if she was just someone sent to Earth to make the way free for another invasion attempt.

It would only be an attempt, because then there would be the Team Dai-Gurren to stop them.

"Stupid tainted windows." He heard Kiyal mutter next to him.

"Don't worry. Once the princess is in the senate, we will see her on the screens." Kinon said.

"But we came here to see her live." Kiyal said. Kamina nodded in agreement to that as he frowned and crossed his arms as he followed the limousine with his eyes as it drove past him. It was then when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was some light and an hissing noise. Just as his mind was able to piece it together and he wanted to shout something, a rocket shot past him towards the white limousine.

"Wha-!"

 **BOOM**

The explosion and the sound of the police cars crashing to the ground cut him off as he had to use his arms to shield his face from the hot wind and the debris that was flying into all direction. The two police officers on their bikes were completely disorientated. People screamed in panic and backed away from the mayhem as the dust began to disperse. The cars had been flipped upside down by more missiles, but not the limousine. Instead it drove through the mayhem luckily unharmed. Kamina wanted to sigh in relief at this, however two more missiles headed towards the fleeing car. They hit the limousine and made it flip over the street, before it remained upside down. Kamina could see how a blond girl climbed out the car from one of the missing doors on the street. She wore an elegant white dress and her hair was in a neatly done braid. She had fair skin and green eyes. In that moment Kamina immediately knew that she was no one who wanted war. Her face expression showed nothing, but confusion, fear and panic. She couldn't even grasp how she got attacked in the first place.

Kamina heard another rocket as it came from above directly towards the car.

"RUN!" He shouted on top of his lungs, but it was too late. The rocket hit the toppled over car, making both explode and the flames of the explosion consumed the car and the girl alike, leaving only a burning car in the middle of the road. There was a moment of complete silence like the explosion drowned all the sound in it's thundering roar. It was as if the brains of the people needed a moment to realize what had happened and reacted then. People screamed in terror or ran away, shoving and pushing at each other and not caring for the fact that someone might get overrun by the crowd of scared people. Kamina did none of it. He stood there frozen on the spot as he kept looking at the burning car. Inside his mind the feelings were running havoc as the pictures of the princess being killed like that repeated themselves over and over again. It was like back then when he found the bones of his dead father when he stole the Gunzar. Finally he snapped out his thoughts and looked at Kiyal and Kinon who were looking in horror at the events in front of them. He grabbed them by the arms and ran away from the scene.

"K-Kamina!" Kinon choked out, surprised by Kamina's action.

"We got to get out of here! Now!" He said. While running along the crowd he looked at a building in the distance, that seemed to be a parking lot which was from where the rockets must have come from. However it seemed like one of it's floors was burning, probably to eliminate all the evidence that could point at the ones behind it. Gritting his teeth in frustration he kept running with the two girls. He hated the Feeling he felt right now the most, the feeling of being completely powerless.

* * *

 _Unknown location  
_

The TV showed the live feed from the princess as the attack happened. The rest of the room was dark as if someone had forgotten to turn the TV off. Yet there were a few individuals in the room.

"And so it begins. It was just a matter of time until the Vers Empire would find an excuse to fight us and apparantly the one to cause a spark large enough to ignite the fires of war has just presented itself." A deep voice said, emitting a lot of authority.

"Heh. Typical. Always dragging people into something they have nothing to do with and then declaring war. Apparantly that never changes." Another male voice this one sounded slightly older. "If you ask me this assassination attempt was just too brilliant since it could have been both people from Earth as revenge for what happened during the Heaven's Fall or martians to finish what they have started 15 years ago."

"It doesn't matter. We need to get moving before it's too late." Another voice said. The owner was male as well, but he was definitely younger than the other two.

"Mmpf. I'd agree if it wasn't already. The orbital knights have waited 15 years already and now they are above the planet with their landing castles. The only thing they have to do is to come down and attack again." The second person huffed irritated.

"And given the number of landing castles in the orbit of Earth they will attack everywhere on the world, but first they'll start in Japan." The first person stated.

"What? Why?" The third person asked.

"Because their princess was killed here. It will be a devastating and symbolic attack to avenge Asseylum with a lot of casualities in the civil Population to inflict fear across the globe alongside the atacks that will come." The first person said.

"Then we need to hurry and get there before the orbital knights do!" The third person argued.

"Unfortunately we cannot do that. If we would abandon our position here we wouldn't be able to fight them even with our equipment. On top of that you are not ready yet." The first person said. "Also we can leave this area to them to defend. It would be the best to let them handle this enemy after the United Earth Forces had 15 years to train for this moment."

"Tch!" The third person hissed, but said nothing.

"Mmh. You have been quite the whole time. Is it that shocking for you to see that?" The second person said, adressing a fourth Person in the room.

"Enough. We need to prepare. Where is he?" The first one asked.

"Probably working on something I don't want to know about." The third one replied with disgust in his voice.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

After getting a check up from ambulances that had come shortly after, Kamina had contacted Kioh and Kittan immediately. Kioh was the first to Show up, hugging her sisters as she saw them alive. Kiyal broke out in tears at this, while Kinon explained her older sister what had happened. Kamina looked at them frowning as his mind traveled back to the Moment when the princess had died.

' _DAMMIT!_ ' He thought as he punched a wall of concrete next to him. The Skin at his knuckles was torn open and a bit of blood oozed out as he ignored the pain. ' _If I had my Gurren back there I could have prevented this. She had nothing to do with that 15 years ago. Someone innocent to all of this. Who could have done this?_ ' Kamina thought.

"Seems like things took a turn for the worst." Someone said next to him. It was Kittan. He looked at his sisters as well, but the frown never left his face. "There is no way that the Vers Empire will let this slide. That was probably the only chance we had for a peaceful solution and now it's gone." He said.

"I know that. I just don't get it. Why would someone do that, if they know what could happen?" Kamina said.

"Think about it the other way around Kamina. Some people are simply so blind from their thirst of revenge that they don't think about the consequences. Reminds me actually of Simon after your death." Kittan said. Kamina knew the story of what Simon had become after he had bitten the dust and he didn't like it one bit. Simon was a good child. Even when trampled down by others in Jiha Village or laughed at he was still a friendly and nice person to others even though he was a bit timid. To hear that he brutally slaughtered beastmen in his blind rage was something that made him worry about his blood brother.

"So what now? You are after all the leader of the team. What should we do?" Kittan asked. Kamina thought about it. He had thought about since the death of the princess, but he wasn't the best one for planning and this wasn't the world he had grown up in and fought the beastmen. Here there were laws and orders that limited what he could do even more than back in Jiha Village. Sighing he looked at Kamina.

"We meet with the others. They'll probably know what happened by now, but we need to get ready. I've already texted the others. I'll leave that with your sisters to you." Kamina said. Kittan looked at him with disbelief.

"You can't be serious. What the hell am I supposed to tell them?" He said almost yelling if it wasn't for him trying to be secretive right now.

"I don't know okay! But if you don't want them to be dragged into this they should be as far away from the fights than possible." Kamina said with his tone being a bit on edge. Kittan could see it in Kamina's eyes. He didn't like the idea of leaving them behind at all. They were members of the Team Dai-Gurren after all. And leaving a member of the Team behind was not the style of them. However the three of them had no memories about that time and wouldn't understand why this was going to happen. Even if they got kataphrakts for them, they could probably not pilot them that well.

"Kamina, they are not Gimmy and Darry. Back then when we attacked Teppelin it was Kiyoh and Kiyal, who fought with us when Dayakka was using the Dai-Gurren. But now it's different. They don't know this anymore and they were not that good with kataphrakts when they were still in highschool. They can't fight anymore Kamina!" Kittan said. "And we have no idea where the fights will be. What if that shit from 15 years ago happens again huh? How the hell am I supposed to protect them then?!" He now yelled at Kamina. He was grabbing Kamina by the collar, but he didn't punch him.

Kamina understood him. He really did. He two wanted to know that Simon and Yoko were alright if they were in this world. He wanted to make sure that they would be fine during the battles. But until now he had no idea where they were. However it was simply a matter of equipment and the Team Dai-Gurren had not enough to bring along 3 girls that had no idea how to pilot a kataphrakt.

"Do you really want that Kittan?" Kamina asked then, meeting his gaze with his own. "Are you really fine with that? When this is happening there will be no turning back anymore. So tell me are you really fine with them to just leave them like that?" Kamina said. Kittan kept quite for a moment until he let go of Kamina's jacket and turned around. He kicked a pebble across the street at this and sighed.

"I'll not endanger their lifes. They are the last people I want to lose. And if any martian lays hand on them..." Kittan said his eyes had a steel hard look in them.

"That won't happen. Because they too are members of the Team Dai-Gurren. Whoever messes with us, messes with all of us. Just who the hell do you think we are?" Kamina said with his trademark smirk. He then turned around and got his bicycle that was ran over by the panicked people earlier. "Don't forget the meeting." He said as he rode off.

With that he left Kittan with a lot to think about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the landing castle of Count Cruhteo_

15 years ago the Hyper Gate was destroyed due an overload, destroying a big part of the moon in the progress. The martians that had passed the gate already and survived the Heaven's Fall were cut off from their homeworld Vers and therefore had to survive in the remains of the moon. It was a hard fought battle for rescources and territory. With that many people on such small space it was clear that tensions would escalate.

The orbital knights that the second emperor of Vers Gizeria had created and trained had been fighting against each other as they looked down on Earth as it slowly regenerated from the chaos of Heaven's Fall. But for the proud nobles of Vers it was also like a slap in the face as it always reminded them of their failure to conquer the planet. The reasons for their hatred for the people of Earth varied from one another. Some were simply disappointed by the fact that they had lost the first war, others were so submerged in Gizeria's ideology that they saw the humans from Earth as nothing more, but insects.

The actual reason why the Vers Empire needed Earth to exist further was that the Mars simply was a desolated planet. Even with the technology of aldnoah, the martians had not been able to make the planet any more habitable for them as it was. Mars lacked an atmosphere and water reservoirs were rare and deep beneath the planet's crust. People had to live by consuming algea and plankton and lived in a dog-eats-dog system were people went over bodies only to get higher in the hierachy of the society, that ensured better conditions to live. This rather medieval system was what kept the people of Vers in place beneath the emperor.

And now the only chance for a peaceful solution had been destroyed by a pathetic and cowardly assassination.

Slaine Troyard couldn't understand the world anymore. He had grown up with the princess since the day she had saved his life. His father and himself had landed on Vers a couple of years in the past. His father had been a very ambitious scientist who wanted to study the aldnoah technology. However after his death the other versians saw him only as a nuisance. If it hadn't been for his friendship with Asseylum he might been killed after his father's death, Humans from Earth were seen on the red planet as an inferior race and thus the hatred most versians felt for him came from the fact that he was born on this blue planet. He had been put under the wing of Count Cruhteo, who hated Slaine for that with a passion and physically abused him just because of that when the princess wasn't around.

And now she was dead. A human being, that wished for a peaceful coexistence of both planets and never harmed anyone, had been killed in cold blood. For what?

Vengeance?

Money?

The same racism that he experienced on this ship and on Vers?

Slaine could only theorize the reason for that. And so all he could do was to look down on Earth as the landing castle descended to the planet alongside 18 others and Flames danced around the ships like metoerites falling down as they breached the atmosphere. He knew that the invasion on Earth had begun.

* * *

 _Later down on Earth_

A few minutes had passed since he had returned home Kamina was still furious. At the terrorists, at the Vers Empire and at himself and his inability to prevent it. He threw another fist in the punching bag hanging from the ceiling of his small apartment as his body sweat like crazy. He had taken off his jacket revealing his toned Body and the tribal tatoos on it. It was pretty clear that he could break a woman's mind with that, but surprisingly Kamina remained up to this day single.

 _"When I come back you'll get that back a thousand times."_

"DAMMIT!" Kamina yelled as his fist stretched the fabric of the punching bag almost so much that it was questionable for how Long it would remain whole. Panting Kamina took a step back as he sat on the ground. Pulling his Hand through his hair in Frustration he looked at the ceiling.

' _Why am I so damn useless? I couldn't defeat defend Simon ad Yoko. I let the entire team down, but they still managed without me. I couldn't even save that princess. Some man I am._ ' He thought as he headed to the shower. The cool water calmed him down a little, but it was still a heavy blow he had been dealt just now. The pictures of the girl's fearfully looking around kept flooding his mind as he grit his teeth.

And to add insult to injury he kept seeing Yoko in his mind. What if she had been in that girl's place. What if something happened to her? Why couldn't he safe anyone? Why couldn't he keep a promise so important like that? Why was he so useless?! In frustration he punched one of the already cracked tiles of the shower, breaking it. He didn't even flinch as he cut the skin of his hand on the sharp ceramic tiles.

Kamina stepped out the shower with a scowl. Putting on some clothes and drying his hair, he put on the TV. The news were full with suspicions about who could have attacked the princess. Of course everyone wanted to know that as they were desperately looking for a reason to pacify the Vers Empire, but they all knew it was impossible. Kamina turned off the TV as he walked to his bicycle and rode away.

As he drove through the streets he noticed the depression of the people as everyone was shaken by the attack on the princess. They all knew that the Empire wasn't going to live that one down without starting another war. Lots of cars blocked the streets as hundreds of people tried to get anywhere but not staying here. Memories of that day 15 years ago still filled Kamina's mind, but he had moved on. He had accepted the fact that he had lost his father again, but it didn't meant that he had given up the fight. No his fire was barely dimmed by the assassination and still burned with intensity of a raging volcano.

If those martian punks thought they could just come down here and cause havoc they could always try but first they'd have to go through him. A grin split his face as he drove even faster to his destination.

Later he arrived at an old dumb. The place had been shut for more than 10 years, however no one knew what to do with all the scrap metal and other garbage so it was merely used to stake garbage. Arriving at the place Kamina pushed his bicycle away from the street as he headed to the car press. Standing where the cars would be crushed he fished a small remote out his pocket and pressed the only button on it Holding it towards the crane. The ground rumbled slightly as the press began to move.

However not only the upper part moved down, but also did the floor. In fact the whole car press had been made an Elevator. As the press was shut, Kamina kept driving down on the platform with his bicycle. Finally he arrived at a large room where Jorgun, Balinbow, Kidd and Iraak were already waiting, sitting on some old looing chairs. Most of the stuff they had here came from the junkyard above, but it also made it easier for them to get stuff without getting seen or stealing it.

"Kamina. Finally here as well huh?" Kidd shot Kamina a grin, which Kamina countered with one of his own.

"You bet guys. After all we kinda need this meeting more than ever." Kamina said looking around. "Has anyone heard something about Kittan?"

"No. After the attack he didn't contact any of us." Iraak said as the Elevator droe up again.

"Guess we'll have to wait for him then." Kamina said sitting on another chair while his arms rested on the back lean and his head on his arms. "Anything else happened at your places?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

"Not at my place. It's more like the entire district has become extinct somehow."

"Everything is just quite after what happened."

Kamina nodded at the others at this, He couldn't say he didn't understood it. After all 37 orbital knights hung over their heads like guillotine blades and now the rope that Held them above their necks had been cut by a great deal. Any moment it could tear and fall down. And it was not a matter of if, but when. Minutes? Hours? Days perhaps. It was sure that it would happen very soon and everyone was afraid of this.

"So what now? Do you really think they'll attack us?" Kidd asked. Kamina nodded.

"Of course they will. If they don't want to stand there like a bunch of pushovers they'll attack us." He said. "But we know that they are pushovers so we'll show them that the people of Earth and the mighty Team Dai-Gurren are not something to be underestimated." Kamina said with a grin as he looked at the dark part of their base, only to turn around when he heard a familiar voice.

"That sounds all nice and all but do you really think it will be that easy?" Kittan said as he arrived. "We are not on the world anymore where we fought the spiral king and the Anti-Spiral. When we go around and fight the martians the whole world will be watching and perhaps even targeting us. In the worst case we will be called some kind of terrorist group to get us under control." He said.

"Dumbass! If we do nothing we won't be able to safe anyone!" Kamina yelled.

"Maybe that's true, but what do you expect us to do? Charging in shouting and kicking martians' asses? We don't have the same freedom to fight anymore like we did. This world isn't working like that." Kittan argued back.

"Did you forget what happened on that day? Did you forget everything we have been through to come this far? What we have done to prepare for the case this happens? Who cares if we get arrested for saving people, we all have been there on that day and lost something. Do you want that to repeat itself? Do you?!" Kamina yelled.

"Of course not, but I won't put my sisters into that kind of danger anymore!" Kittan shouted. "If we do this, there is no gurantee that other people won't target our families once they know who we are. We would put everyone we know, our families, our friends in danger. I just want to make sure that they are safe." The group was silent at this for a moment until Kamina stood up and approached Kittan. The blonde man almost expected him to punch him in the face, but it never came. Instead he just put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can understand what you want to say, but if we don't do anything we can't keep anything safe from those punks up there. I know that because I'm a big bro as well after all." Kamina said as he grinned his usual self-confident grin. "If we take your sisters with us, we'll have one hell of a story to tell. So get your sisters and tell them to meet with us here as fast as they possibly can."

Kittan looked surprised at Kamina. "You sure about that?" Kamina only grinned as he did his usual pose, while having and arm around Kittan's shoulders.

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kamina from the Jiha Village, badass leader of the mighty Team Dai-Gurren. And as far as I know you and everyone else here and your sisters are part of this team. Even if they don't remember we'll just have to remind them and when that doesn't work we'll still protect them. Right guys?" He said to the others.

"YEAH!" The other 4 men yelled. They all had done a lot to prepare for this moment and maybe tomorrow would already be the day it would be necesarry to put their skills to the test. However even if they had trained all on their own they never could have made it this far.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _10 years ago_

 _The members of the Team Dai-Gurren had been training like crazy since the Heaven's Fall. The met each other on a regular base and used what they had in this broken world to improve. Using improvised weights made of scrap metal and old bicycle frames connected to old generators, they worked hard every day. Kamina even forced himself to read a magazine about body building though he already knew that he would have something like he used to have on his old world in a few years, but it definitely didn't do any harm to it._

 _The boys went training day and night, while trying their best at school, safe for Kamina as he saw that as stupid and unnecesarry in order to beat up martians. Still after even 5 years, the results were not as good as the boys wanted them to be. Panting and sweating they laid on the ground of some old junk yard as they tried their best to not vent their frustrations on one another._

 _"Why the hell are we not getting stronger? Is this all we can do?" Kamina asked himself as he punched the side of a car in frustration, denting the metal visibly._

 _"I don't think it's our physical strength that we need to practice Kamina." Kittan said, laying not far from him as he looked up the blue sky. "Back home we had spiral power fueled by our fighting spirit that gave us the power to built and pilot gunmen. Even if we push our bodies to their limits we need to find a way to train how to use our fighting spirit again." He said._

 _"Are you saying I have none?" Kamina said irritated. The hours and weeks of training were starting to strain his nerves._

 _"No, but it's like you told Simon. To take down an enemy it needs not just fighting spirit, but also a cool head and a plan." Kittan said. "Normally Simon did the planning and you were doing it, but now Simon isn't here and you were never someone to think much about something." Kittan chuckled at the last part._

 _"Shut up you pineapple head!" Kamina shouted in anger._

 _"Try me blueberry!" Kittan replied as sparks between the two boys began to fly again. The other 4 boys were looking at their friends with tired looks as their bickering was slowly going on their nerves as well. But mostly it was the disappointment in themselves and the dreading feeling of despair that made them very uncomfortable._

 _That was when they suddenly heard glass break beneath something. Turning to the sound Kamina and Kittan forgot about their argument as a giant of a man was looking down at the boys. He had dark skin and his head was shaved bald. A black beard covered his face partly as he looked down with red eyes at the boys. Kamina immediately felt some kind of pressure descending on him, but he did not cave in no matter how suffocating it was. Instead he took a step torwards the man and met the red eyes with his own._

 _"Hey! Who the hell are you?" He demanded. The man kept quite as he kept looking at the boys. They remembered his face from somewhere, but couldn't put it together right away. Instead he walked towards Kamina until he stood completely in front of the bluenette boy. Kamina didn't flinch even overshadowed by the man. then almost too fast for Kamina to realize, the man cocked his arm back and delivered a mean right hook right into Kamina's stomach, making the boy fly away a couple of meters as some kind of red shining energy had left a barely noticable trail in the air, before it dispersed._

 _"KAMINA!" The other boys shouted as they ran to him and got between him and the man._

 _Kamina groaned in pain as he got on his hands and feet. However he stopped there as he coughed up stomach acid and a small amount of blood on the dusty floor. Looking at the unknown man a feeling of anger washed over his being._

 _"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted as he got up again. The man remained stoic with his chin held high as he looked at the boys. it was like a bird of prey looking down on a defenseless rodent only to seize up the right moment to strike. Then he began walking slowly towards him._

 _"The desire to obtain something can make you strong, but it also makes you blind for other things you would have realized under normal circumstances." He said as he took large steps. Each step kicked up a miniscule amount of dust as his footsteps were heavy and made the ground slightly vibrate with each step. "To obtain power you train, but you forget the very reason why you train at all." The dust around the man began to fly up slightly as it spun around him. The boys looked shocked at the man. The way the dust grains flew around the man was like... a spiral. "If that is the best your spiral power can do you'll never be able to control it, or even use it in battle." The man said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

 _"Lordgenome..." The boys said in realization. Kamina looked shocked._

 _"Wait! HE is that spiral king guy we fought against?!" Kamina shouted. The other boys nodded._

 _"Why am I not surprised that Simon's brother did not know about me when he cannot even harness his spiral power? Right because you died before you even made it to Teppelin. I was actually curious what kind of man you are given the fact that it was your death that pushed Simon so far and fired up his spiral power. What may have happened if you had made it to Teppelin. But now I realize that if you did you may have never won the war against me. You surely are a disappointment Kamina." Lordgenome said. Each word that left his mouth was cold like an icicle and stung just as much. Kamina however didn't gave a damn about the opinion of that guy about him. He picked himself up and wiped blood from the side of his mouth as he looked at the man who stood now in front of the boys._

 _"Heh. Do you honestly think your words impress me just because you were that spiral king guy. Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina said walking one step towards the man as his entire body ached in pain, yet he ignored it. Instead he pointed up into the sky with one hand. "I am Simon's big brother Kamina and it's my duty as his big brother to keep him safe. I don't care of beastmen, martians or that Anti-Spiral stands in my way."_

 _A faint, green glow was emitted from Kamina's body as he looked at Lordgenome. "We are the Team Dai-Gurren. When there is a wall in our way we will break through it. When there is no way, we'll fight our way through. When someone puts a ceiling above our heads we'll keep drilling to the heavens until we smash through it as well. We do the impossible and see the invisible. That's the way the Team Dai-Gurren rolls. And I the mighty Kamina will not stand by idly when other people will get hurt!" The boy said._

 _Lordgenome seemed unfazed as he met the gaze of the boy. Neither of them spoke or moved. They simply stood there and looked at one another. The tension between the two was so thick you could have cut it into with a knife. After a seemingly endless moment Lordgenome closed his eyes._

 _"I see then. In that case you'll need more pratice with your spiral power." The man said as suddenly the black Lagann, that was actually the Lazengann's head, crashed down behind Lordgenome and looked at the boys who were gaping in shock at the miniature gunmen. Lordgenome turned his back on the boys as he looked at them over his shoulder. His ice-cold gaze was like he was trying to pierce through the boys' souls with it. "Then come. We have much work to do."_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

If it wasn't for Lordgenome's special training for them they would never have this base on the junk yard or their current strength that was now like it had been before they had died. Yes, they owned the old spiral warrior general a lot. And that was just another reason why they had to fight. To pay back what Lordgenome had enabled them to do in the first place. To fight back. They hadn't heard of the old spiral warrior since a year or so and mostly he was spending time somewhere else without ever saying where or why. In those times the boys trained on their own.

It was also their spiral power, that had allowed them to synchronise their movemtens of their kataphrakts back in school and the army like they wanted them to do in their heads. That made the members of the Team Dai-Gurren to the best pilots there every were. It was just a shame that they were thrown out the military because of their leader's uncontrollable nature. Still that was the Kamina they all knew and his personality was something that made the young men trust him with their lifes. That was something they all knew.

Kittan shook his head chuckling quitely. "I feel really stupid now." He said as he smiled for the first time that day. "Alright then, count me in!" Kamina nodded at this as he put on his shades, grabbed his nodachi and pulled it out it's sheat.

"So we gonna kick those martians' asses once they get down here and show them that the power of the human fighting Spirit is not to be underestimated!" Kamina yelled, holding up the sword. The celebration like mood however was cut short as suddenly a red light went on and an alarm sprang to life. "What the hell?!" He shouted as he fell out his chair and looked around. The other men then tried to turn on the tv, but the connection was lost. The mobile phones had no anymore as well. Iraak ran over to a computer terminal and began furiously to tap on the keyboard as opened up some program.

"What's going on?" Jorgun asked. Iraak turned around and said the words that made everyone freeze.

"It's the martians. They have started their attack." He said as he turned back to the screen and began opening more programs and read their contents. "They have begun to shoot down our satelites all around the globe. With the software Lordgenome has given us we are still able to communicate, but we won't the normal people won't." He said.

"Those bastards! Just launching an attack without even giving us time what to investigate the assassination!" Kidd shouted. Iraak ignored his brother as he froze.

"Oh no..." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kamina asked as he too joined the others, trying to get a look on the screen.

"Some of the landing castles have begun to descend. One of them is going to hit an area in the city. We're outside the radius, but there are still lots of people there." Iraak said in a hopeless voice. The boys knew about the landing castles very well. They were the strongholds, bases and homes of the martian forces. Each of them was able to house a large number of people and each of them was most likely trained as soldiers. Though their kataphrakts were in lower numbers they had special abilities that Earth's technology didn't had. In other words the martians more than equaled the UEF's forces by having more quality than quantity. Also, the 'landing' of a landing castle would be like the impact of a meteorite and wipe out all buildings, military forces and living beings in a large area around it.

"How much time until it lands?" Kittan asked. Iraak was silent.

"Iraak?!" Kamina shook his friend at the shoulders, but he remained silent. Instead he and the others looked on the screen.

It read 20 seconds.

"Impossible. Without world wide communications the UFE's forces won't be able to shoot them down in time." Kidd said.

"Those damn cowards. We should crush them on the spot!" Jorgun and Balinbow said.

Kamina broke into a sprint as he wanted to get out and stop that castle, but he was held back by Kittan.

"Let go! We have to do something about that!" Kamina roared.

"We can't do anything about it anymore! We wouldn't even make it in time!" Kittan shouted back. Inside his eyes Kamina could see fear and anger mixed together, yet he tried to act calm. It was fear for his sisters and anger for the martians that once again had launched a war on Earth that would cost millions of innocent people their lifes. However right now Kamina couldn't think about that as he had only one thing in mind and that was to stop the martians.

"I DON'T CARE?!" Kamina shook Kittan off, before he sprinted deeper into the base. Suddenly it felt like time slowed down. Each step Kamina did felt heavier than the last one. He could already feel the ground shake slightly beneath his feet, but Kamina mustered all his fighting spirit to not lose his Balance and fall now. ' _No! Not again! I'll not let you get away with that?!_ ' He shouted in his mind at the orbital knights.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

In that moment the Earth shook violently like 15 years ago. Kamina lost his footing and fell as his head hit the wall hard and knocked him out. The last thing he saw when his senses faded was the outline of a familiar pair of shades in front of him.

* * *

 _Moments earlier_

Cars had been blocking the streets as the panicked escape from Tokyo had caused massive traffic jams to occur. And it wasn't just Tokyo. Everywhere on the world the People tried to leave the big cities which were the most likely places to get attacked when a Invasion by the Vers Empire was coming. But now the people couldn't go back or forth. Some climbed out their cars to see what was going on, that made them unable go any further. Tokyo was in this moment even more stuffed than ususally.

Then some people noticed a bright light up in the sky. It became bigger and bigger as some pulled out their cameras to tae pictures of it or film the event. However then the ground and air began to shake as a massive strange shaped object was revealed. The landing castle of Count Cruhteo. It flew over the buildings of city as it crashed upon the ground not too far away in Tokyo.

In that moment all the kinetic and thermic energy was released in a massive shockwave, that burnt everything in a large raduis into ashes. People and any other creature was vaporized within the milliseconds, never feeling their death as their bodies were reduced to ashes that were carried away by the shockwave. Cars were thrown around like toys as Windows of buildings shattered. The air was sucked in completely by the explosion, burning all the oxygen in the air. Nothing that lived in the blast radius could have fled fast enough to avoid the fate of being completely reduced to nothingness.

With that a large part of Tokyo was destroyed and tenthousands of victims had been claimed by the Vers Empire. In addition to that the electric network of Tokyo seemed to fail as it came to a complete blackout of the city. The japanese capital went completely dark.

When the dust settled people could see from afar how the giant landing castle stretched out it's panels like a flower it's petals or a tree it's branches as it was illuminated by the flames. Flames, that were burning by the thousands of lifes that had been destroyed in that moment. The sky turned dark as the fire had made massive amounts of smoke to rise in the air, filling the sky with dark coulds.

Far away from the landing castle, a young woman with long hair looked in fright at the castle alongside other civilians. Some of them stood there frozen in shock as they could believe what had just happened. Others screamed out in panic and ran away. She kept standing where she was as she cried silently. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held a hand up to her mouth.

"No..." Was the only thing she could say about it as her eyes with pink flower-shaped pupils looked at the mayhem in front of her, making her heart twist and ache in the agony of all the people that had lost their lifes in this inferno.

* * *

On that day, the Team Dai-Gurren had to watch how a large portion of their home fell under the banner of the Vers Empire and thousands of people died as their only crime was to be there at the wrong time. The attack on the princess was not some pathtic attempted assassination, but a coordinated attack to rekindle the flames of war upon the world. And the ones pulling the strings in the background had succeeded. The dices had fallen and the Vers Empire had done the first turn.

The second Earth-Mars War had begun.

* * *

 **What will the Team Dai-Gurren do now? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm very sorry that it took so long to write this. I don't have any apology for that other than even I can be caught up in other things and sometimes also be very lazy.**

 **Like always leave your opinion and suggestions in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **Now I know that the descend of the orbital knights was much faster in the canon, however I needed the team to assemble in their base to think about a plan and to have them somewhere save. Also it was inevitable that Cruhteo's castle would land in Tokyo, so I couldn't have them interfere with that.**

 **You might ask yourself why I didn't let Kamina and the others stay in the military? The simple reason is that Kamina's inability to take any orders given to him and the simply chaotic being of the Team Dai-Gurren like some mismatched family gives them quite more charme than being battle hardened soldiers. Not to mention all the property damage they might have caused in their time there by getting into fights with others.**

 **Next time we will be jumping into the action of the series and see some more of the Gurren Lagann aspect of the story than just the characters.**

 **So I hope to see you next time again. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Enemy Contact

* * *

Kamina laid on the ground as his eyes shot up and he took a sharp breath in. His head felt like the entire pig mole herd of the Jiha Village had been run him over and used his head to wipe their feet clean. Then he looked around. He wasn't in the underground base under the junkyard anymore. Instead Kamina found himself on a dirt road in the middle of an island. He couldn't see any buildings as the island seemed to be completely covered with green grass safe for a small green forest further away. Not for from him laid the ocean like an endless blue plain that reflected the light of the midday sun on ist surface.

A slight breeze washed over the Island as its tranquil atmosphere was broken by none other than Kamina himself.

"What the hell? Kidd? Iraak? Ki… no Ko...? Ku...? YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN! Guys! Anyone here?!" Kamina shouted as he looked around for any kind of sign of fellow human beings. But he received no answer. Sitting down with his legs and arms crossed he poundered to himself loud. "Where the hell am I? I'm Pretty sure I was in our base just a Moment ago." In that moment he felt a sharp pain drilling ist way into his head like Simon through the earth when they still lived in that Village. Holding his head with both Hands, covering his ears from a high pitched Sound he suddenly heard something else among the annoying noise.

A bell. A school bell to be precisely like the one his old school had... before the Heaven's Fall happened. When the high pitched sound in his ears became silent again, he still heard the bell a few more times echo in the distance as he jumped on his feet.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked no one. Looking around he finally seemed to found the direction from where the sound was coming from leading down the road he woke up. Feeling like being drawn by an invisible force that guided him to it, Kamina began to move down the dirt road. A gentle breeze washed over the island, making the blades of grass sway in the wind like waves on the ocean. While Kamina had to confess that it was quite calming and peaceful here, he had no time to lose. He had to get back to his team and stop those martians. So he ran. He ran and ran down the road, hoping to find a way out of this place. It felt like hours for Kamina, but he didn't stop once.

Running up a small hill, he stopped. From the top of the hill Kamina saw a bit further away an old school building. It looked like an elementary school from what Kamina understood from schools, which wasn't really that much. Understandable for someone who mostly slept through classes, got detentions and had other things to do than learning some basics about science or politics like how to pilot a kataphrakt. Sure he had visited some himself, but he never really payed any attention to the way it was build inside, causing him to often lose his way to the room and then asking for directions. Even if that meant kicking open a door of another class.

However, what Kamina confused was the rather isolated location of the school. The island seemed to be rather small with only a vast blue ocean around it. Also he had seen no other people on the Island yet, much less Children or even houses. Having a school there was basically useless. Slightly confused he walked down to the school. The school was surrounded by a simple wooden fence. The middle of the building had a large clock which was showing midday. Left and right from the middle he saw only one story high wings. The wooden framework and the glass windows were making the school quite simple. He found no sign with the name of the building or anything, but something caught his eyes.

A yellow scooter standing next to the entrance.

"So there is someone here." He said to himself before looking at the building again. Despite having the scooter in front of him he saw nothing else that indicated that someone was there. The entire building gave of an aura of being abandonned despite looking well kept and clean. Kamina put his hands together around his mouth to amplify his voice's volume. "Hello!" He shouted. "Anyone here?" Again he received no answer. "That's strange. Is today Sunday?" He mused as he looked over to the door. There was nothing special about it, yet for some reason Kamina felt the urge to go inside and explore it. On one hand, he knew he shouldn't enter a house uninvited, but on the other hand he never gave a damn about things like that in the first place. Still the whole situation was strange and he had to find a way back to the others.

"Real men don't think. They just do it!" He said to himself with a small smile as he went over to the door. "So don't mind if I do!" He said as he grabbed the handle of the door. But in the moment he wanted to push it open he heard voices.

"Kamina. Kamina. Hey Kamina." They sounded far away and distant, yet they came from behind the door. He then pushed open the door, only to be blinded by a bright light.

* * *

The first thing that Kamina felt when he opened his eyes again was the feeling of disorientation and laying on the ground. His head still spun in circles as he felt a bit like throwing up and a sharp pain shot through his skull originating from his temple. Then his vision got clearer as he was still on the ground of their base, but Jorgun and Balinbow were leaning over him as they saw him cracking open his eyes.

"Hey guys! He's waking up!" Balinbow shouted as Jorgun helped Kamina stand up. Once on his wobbly legs the leader of Team Dai-Gurren looked around only to find Kittan running over.

"Finally. Do you have any idea how damn worried you had all of us, you numbskull?" Kittan said sternly as he looked at Kamina. The blue haired man finally managed to stand straight as Kittan's insult hit him. If you wanted to wake Kamina up, you basically only had to irritate him. Once you did that, he'd focus all his energy on teaching you a lesson, completely forgetting about anything else. But in this case, he played it cool.

"Hey you don't have to worry about me! So stop acting like my mom you... you...uhm... Who are you again?" Kamina asked.

"GODDAMMIT KAMINA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kittan yelled as he was about to lung at Kamina when Iraak came to the others.

"Hey everyone. You should- Kamina you're awake!" He said surprised.

"What? Did you thought I'd be dead just because I fell? Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina said, while trying to pry an angry Kittan off his back. Then everything came back to him. The meeting, the martian attack, the landing castle. Kamina's eyes held a look of shock in them as it changed to an slightly angry one as he looked at Iraak. Something none of the members of Team Dai Gurren missed. Kittan even let go off Kamina as the atmosphere grew tense at Kamina's unusual silence.

"What happened up there? How is the situation? Did they really-" He asked. Iraak looked at him with a look that promised nothing good.

"That's why I came down. You all should come up and take a look at it." Iraak said as the other men looked at one another, before Kamina walked after Iraak and the others after him. The base had taken only minor damages because it was deep underground. A few panels on the walls were missing and here and there was an alert blaring in the background, but all in all everything seemed to be fine. Half a day and everything would probably be just like brand new.

At the elevator Iraak was already waiting for the other 4 men as all of them climbed on the platform. With a push of a button it ascended up to the surface. At least it was still working. Without it, getting out the base was a bit complicated. As it arrived Kamina had already half expected something like 15 years ago, but that wasn't the case. Instead he was greeted by the slightly destroyed surroundings of the junkyard and the surrounding buildings. Windows had broken and alarms of cars were blaring in the distance. piles of scrap metal and other garbage had collapsed and now burrowed some of the ways between them beneath their weigth.

Kamina and the others looked around as Iraak walked to the exit of the junkyard where Kidd was standing with binoculars looking at something in the distance. When he noticed the others his face didn't change. He was completely serious and it made Kamina unwell to see the usually carefree and sympathic young man like that.

"Good that you are up again Kamina. We just got a huge problem." Kidd said as he handed the binoculars to him and pointed into the distance. At first Kamina didn't understood, but then the object Kidd was referring to was pushing itself into his field of vision. It was a massive structure shaped like some kind of plant with two green glowing rings above it almost like halos. It towered not just over the area around it, but any building Kamina had seen so far. It looked so massive, that Kamina compared it with the size of the Dai-Gunzan. The plant or flower like thing stood in the middle of a completely burnt out area as all the buildings and streets around there had been turned into a death zone. Apartment buildings were now either black like charcoal from the flames or had completely collapsed with the debris laying around the castle like a ring shaped barrier, shutting off all roads towards the area of the landing castle. Around the bottom of the spacecraft was now a large open field that devoided all life that once had been there like the rest of the burnt area around the castle.

Kamina felt how first his sadness rose in his chest, before being evaporated by his anger at the picture of the martian landing castle as it towered over the destruction its descend had caused. It was like a massive monument of the martians as if they had already defeated Earth or at least it gave that impression. The pictures of the devastation from the Heaven's Fall came back into his mind. The burnt earth. The dust in the air. The truck that had fallen from the road. His father's dead body among all the overs. Kamina felt how his hands tightened around the binocular, before he gave them to Kittan, who then looked over to the martian base.

"How long have I been out?" Kamina asked not taking his eyes from the scenery in front of him.

"About an hour. Give or take 10 minutes. Since then nothing big had happened. Not even a counter attack from the UFE." Kidd said. Kamina grit his teeth in anger. If they only had noticed the landing castle earlier, they could have been prevented this from happening. However, anger wouldn't get him anywhere. Lordgenome had made that very clear when he trained the stubborn boy how to lead his team. Kittan then handed the binoculars over to the twins.

"Those bastards probably have planned this all along." Kittan's voice was laced with venom.

"Please tell me your sisters don't work over there." Iraak said, reffering to the destroyed city. Kittan looked at the castle with a scowl as he replied.

"No and even if they did they weren't going back to work after the assassination of the princess. Kiyoh brought Kinon and Kiyal back home. I've already contacted them to get picked up by an evacuation team of the army." Kittan said. "Still there are lots of people who are still in the town and with those martians around we don't know for how long they might be safe. Normal communications don't work anymore and probably militaric communications as well." He added. "So any ideas leader?"

"Ideas? Not really. I never was one for bright ideas. However, I know one thing and that is as long as that giant ugly fortress is standing there those punks will think that this place belongs to them now. But we got something else to do right now." Kamina said surprising the others. Normally Kamina would just rush into the battle without a plan and yell how great he and the Team Dai-Gurren was, however apparently the training under Lordgenome had fruited.

"Oh and what would that be?" Kidd asked curiously.

"We charge at the castle with the combined power of Team Dai-Gurren and destroying it once and for all to show those guys that no one just messes with the homeworld of the mighty Team Dai-Gurren!" Kamina said as the others animefell. It seemed that Kamina's thick skull was simply preventing him from learning anything. Even if Lordgenome was the teacher. Even Jorgun and Balinbow, who would love to charge in right now had a feeling that this was not the best idea.

"First we should to prepare to get out of the city. Especially food will be a problem now since the networks are down now. Water, electricity, gas, everything. So we can't stay here." Iraak said. "Not to mention all the other people who will flee. If we don't protect them they are like sitting ducks for the soldiers of the Vers Empire." Iraak's words seemed to have an effect on Kamina as he began to ponder what to do now. You could basically see the black smoke coming out of his ears as the gears in his brain began turning and grinding against each other. The other members of the team had seen him only like that in school whenever he was thinking very hard about something.

Kittan himself was not very found of the idea of abandonning the only base they had as much as all members of the team. However, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. With their base so close to what obviously was a base of the martians here in Tokyo it would only be like a written invitation for them to attack them. Kittan had no restrains fighting these guys, however first he needed to make sure his sisters were alright.

"Alright then. In that case, we protect the civilians first and then we get to these guys and light them up!" Kamina said as he put on his shades and pointed at the landing castle in the distance. "Now listen here you martian punks! If you think you can just trash our city and get away with it you are totally wrong. Team Dai-Gurren will be taking you down." He shouted.

"Yup that's Kamina as we know him." Kidd said. The others nodded in agreement. It was good that at least some things never changed.

"Alright then guys, let's do this!" Kamina yelled, pumping up his fist in the air, followed by his teammates.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Shinawara_

Nia Teppelin had gone to Tokyo to check on the condition of Team Dai-Gurren under the background of the visit of the princess Asseylum of the Vers Empire. She had been very happy to hear that her old friends were still working together to make the world a better place and she really wanted to see them again after such a long time. Unfortunately however she had overslept when she took a nap and missed her flight to Tokyo yesterday so she had to take the next one, that arrived today in the morning at the capital of Japan. It didn't bother the daughter of Lordgenome too much, though she had to admit that she had been fuming a bit in anger and pouting like a child denied to play with its toys, but it was no matter.

Actually she was a bit glad that she missed the flight since she now had something to suprise her friends with in her hand bag. Without anything bad in her mind she had been walking throught the streets of Tokyo, looking around for her friends and directions to where to find them. Nia had been a bit nervous as well since her father did mention that Simon's big brother Kamina was with them. The two never met because Kamina had died not long before Simon had met her, but given everything he had told her about the man that was celebrated like a hero back then she was confident that they would get along quite well.

However her day had taken a shocking turn when the versian princess had been assassinated and with that act the ceasefire between both planets had come to an end. The former princess of Teppelin truly felt sorry for the poor girl as she could imagine just slightly what kind of a person she must have been. Back then the beastmen in Teppelin had been friendly and understanding to her despite the fact that she was a human, but that was because she was the daughter of the Spiral King himself after all. Later however when she grew older the beastmen had become found of her. She never raised a hand against them and never threatened them with something. They appreaciated that the princess was so kind at heart. Especially after the war had ended and Nia had convinced the beastmen to live with the humans on the surface together, she had been always listening at the troubles of the artificial created beings with open ears.

Given the fact that Asseylum must have grown up under similiar yet different circumstances and the fact that she wanted to build a bridge between both planets, Nia saw the princess as a friendly and understanding girl much like she had been when she joined the Team Dai-Gurren. And such a person was simply killed in cold blood for some selfish reason. Moreover, now a landing castle had simply pulvirized a large part of the city and with it's impact in the city the Vers Empire had claimed the lifes of thousands of innocent people.

If it had been up to her she would have simply wanted to go to her hotel room and don't come out for a while. However now that the war was officially on again she couldn't afford such a thing. She had to stay strong not only for her self but all her friends that she wanted to see again. The thought alone of them getting hurt in this conflict made her heart ache. Where were they when it happened? Were they alright? Was there anything she could do to help them or other people in general?

Those questions ran through her mind as she walked along an now empty district of apartment blocks. She kept walking until she noticed other people on the street. Not far from her stood in the shadow of a bridge two young girls. One was quite young with brown hair combed in a well done braid and the other being older with shoulder long brown hair. Both looked confused and fearful. Immediately Nia's maternal instincts took over as she walked up to the two girls that didn't seem to notice her as they were conversing with themselves?

"What should we now your heighness?" The shorter one asked the bigger one.

"I don't know. The communications are not working. I can't reach the ship or the knights." The older one said.

"Hello?" Nia said, making herself notable when she stood directly behind them. Both girl whiped around in fear so fast that Nia was worried that they might fell down by losing their balance. Their face expression showed panic like children that have been caught doing something that they shouldn't have done. The blue haired woman smiled warmly at them as she croutched down to get on the same eye level as the girls. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"N-No, we are fine." The older girl said afraid for some reason. Nia was a bit confused at their antics, though she kept smiling at them. Normally people were not that nervous around her, but given what was going on right now she could understand if these girls were a bit shaken by the events.

"You know it's dangerous around here now. And you two look like foreigners. Are you with your parents here or were the two of you alone?" Nia asked.

"W-We were alone." The older girl said. The younger one stepped forward and for some reason she looked angry.

"How dare you to talk like that to the-MMPFH!" Quickly the other girl covered the short one's mouth with a hand to keep her quite.

"I'm very sorry for her behavior." She apologized, but Nia only giggled and shook her head lightly.

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling. "She's like a little bodyguard. You sure are lucky to have such a good friend at your side at times like this." Nia added as she remembered how Yoko had been when they had traveled with the others in the Dai-Gurren to Teppelin. Yoko was perhaps only 14, but she was quite tough, independent and never backed down from a fight. She may had no gunman on her own, but her strength was rather her skill with the sniper rifle than piloting a giant mecha. And even then she was supporting the others just as fine. Nia then held out his hand to the girls, who looked first at the hand and then at her.

"Come. It will be safer if we go together." She said with a gentle smile. Unknown to her the alarms in the two girls' heads rang so loud you could have heard them when putting your ear on their foreheads. However it was not simply being afraid of a stranger, that made both girls do nothing. Though Nia didn't understood their fear she couldn't just let them stand here under the bridge. They might as well get caught in the crossfire between the Vers Empire and the UFE. But dragging them with them would be a bit too forceful and would only frighten them even more.

"Hey is everything alright over there?" Another monotonous voice said. Nia turned around to look at a young brunette boy with an expression on his face that held no emotion. Though her instincts told her to be careful around such a person, Nia felt no bad intend directed towards herself or the other girls. Just curiousity about their condition in this city torn apart by war. Still the gaze of that boy seemed to be quite serious. Actually Nia could tell that he tried to analyze the whole situation with quite some skill. However, to most other people he simply looked like an automaton.

"Yes everything's fine. I was just talking to these two girls." Nia said smiling at the boy only nodded in response. "Say why are you here as well?" She asked. The boy made no visible reaction to neither her words nor the way she said it. Normally humans did react even on a miniscule level on outside factors. A twitching of a muscle, the widening of the pupils or other unconscious reactions were the less things a human being did. But this boy didn't. It was just downright weird. ' _Is everything alright with him?_ '

"I used to live here and wanted to go to an evac team now, when I saw you." He said with an ever stoic expression on his face. Nia wasn't afraid of the boy in front of her. Why should she be? All she saw was a young man who couldn't express himself quite well. She simply kept smiling. Then the boy pointed at the bag Nia was carrying with her. "You are carrying too much with you." He said.

"Oh that?" Nia asked. "Well I came here to visit a few friends of mine, but before I could check in the hotel..." Nia stopped in mid sentence as she looked down sadly. Her smile faltered as her eyes had now a sad glint in them. "All of this happened." She clenched her grip on her bag at this. Nia then wiped her eyes as she felt tears threatening to come out. "I'm sorry. It's just so sad what had happened." The boy only nodded again, though his stoic face made it look half-hearted. It was as if empathy or human emotion at all was a foreign word for him. But Nia knew that wasn't the case.

"The evac team will be here shortly. We should come with us. I sent Inko an email earlier. And this place isn't safe anymore." He said as he turned around and walked away. Nia turned to the two girls, but she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Come on girls. We better get going as well." Nia said. The two girls looked rather hesitate, but in the end they followed the two strangers as they walked down the street. Nia felt like she wanted to ask the girls about where they came from or what they were doing here in Tokyo, but decided against it as she suspected that they had already been through enough. Being that young and thrown into a warzone was never a good experience.

True to the stoic boy's word, soon after they left the bridge and walked a little, an armored vehicle came into view, before pulling over to them. When the door was opened by a boy not older than the stoic boy he looked a little bit annoyed at the stoic boy.

"Inaho finally. Why weren't you with the others yet?" The boy said. He had freckles on his face and spiky blonde hair. Next to him was a black haired boy and a black haired girl. Nia noted that the teens were all wearing a high school uniform. Now she understood. It was common that interested children would join military courses like how to pilot the kataphrakts. So these three were actually schoolmates, maybe even friends.

"I had some things to do." The stoic boy now named Inaho stated as he climbed inside followed by the two girls and Nia at the end.

"So you are being part of the military as well?" Nia asked the two boys. While Inaho remained as stoic as if nothing happened, the blonde one blushed at Nia's radiant smile. What the brown haired boy seemed to be oblivious to unlike the two girls and his blonde friend was simply the kind of aura that Nia emitted. It was the kind of charisma that made most people become docile around Nia.

"Well... we are actually just students at the Highschool, but we got orders to help the other soldiers to evacuate the civilians." The boy said looking away to hide his obvious blush.

"That's very noble of you. Thank you very much." Nia said bowing a little as the boy's face looked like it was going to explode due an overdose of blood rushing to his cheeks. Nia and the two girls hurried inside as the door was closed and the armored vehicle drove further. Nia put her bag down as she and the two girls next to her sat against the wall of the humvee. The former spiral princess looked with a sad face at all the other people in the car. They all looked crestfallen and a look already was enough to say that they felt hopeless in this situation. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at all the sad faces of men and women, old and young alike.

She knew what her father had done back then and she still hated it, but she never really had seen people being in such a state safe for one time. Only a few years after the Heaven's Fall event Nia's mother had become very ill. The doctors and her father had done all they could for her, but in the end they couldn't safe her. Nia had cried in that time a lot. Only after a long time, she regained her inner strength to overcome this state and decided to be strong again for not only her mother, but herself and her Father as well. Lordgenome trained her after this for the war that he already knew was coming. Nia regained her memories during this time and worked even harder to become stronger.

And yet she had hoped that the princess of the Vers Empire would have brought peace to the two planets instead of being killed to ignite a pointless war. She wasn't dissapointed in Asseylum, but in herself for being unable to prevent this from happening. Her father once told her that humans sought vengeance because it was in their nature, despite knowing that it would not bring back those they had lost. If this war was really an act of vengeance on earth and ist inhabitants she couldn't really blame anyone as everyone had lost something important on that day.  
Her vision got blurry as tears leaked out of her eyes, before she had even realized it. Wiping her eyes and cheeks with her hand she looked at the girls from earlier.

"Is something wrong?" The brunette asked, while the chestnut haired girl only looked at her and her companion. Nia forced a smile on her lips at this.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... very sad right now." She told the girls. "I have hoped that this kind of thing wouldn't happen again, but now it did happen. And it's just so sad what happened to this young girl. And all the others that are now caught in all of this." Nia said. The two girls looked down at this. Nia was a bit confused as it looked like they blamed themselves for this, but she dismissed this thought. "But I still hope." With that the two girls looked at her again.

"Hope for what?" The taller girl said. Nia smiled at them.

"I hope that one day both planets can coexist peacefully with one another. That we can help each other in the future and go the way ahead together. That is something I truly wish for." When she finished, Nia was a bit surprised when she saw the taller girl trying to hold back the tears. She had expected either agreement or violent disagreement as a reaction, but crying wasn't what she had expected.

"Princess..." The shorter girl said quitely. Nia then got closer to the two, making the shorter one back away in alarm as she got between Nia and her taller friend, but in the end both girl got hugged by the bluenette Young woman.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Nia said, rubbing both girls' backs. In that moment the dam broke as the taller girl broke out in tears and burried her face in Nia's summer dress. The spiral princess didn't mind it at all. The shorter girl wasn't crying, but even she had to confess that the hug felt quite good in the moment. After a while both girls were released from Nia who looked at them. "I'm Nia. What's your names?"

"S-Seylum." The taller girl said with a smile as she wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Edelritt." The shorter one said with a frown.

Nia giggled. "That are cute names. Especially yours Edelritt. It suits you well." Edelritt's face began to burn up in a redder shade of pink than a certain seastar in a cartoon series.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed as her face looked red like a cherry. Nia and Seylum giggled at this, causing Edelritt to pout a little. "Stupid earthling…" She said quitely to herself looking away from the woman.

* * *

 _At the same time at the Shinawara Ferry Port_

Thousands of people stood in long rows in front of the terminals to get on board of the ships that were evacuating the city. Never before had the japanese capital been evacuated like that, though there never had been an attack on the capital from an extra terrestrial force like that as well. People cried, knowing that they left their homes forever. Children cried, unable to understand what was going on. Downcast faces graced most of the people as they carried what little luggage they could. They all knew already that they probably would never return back to this place.

"PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND MOVE SLOWLY! THERE IS ENOUGH ROOM FOR EVERYONE!" A policeman shouted through a megaphone, though even he knew that was a lie. The ferries only could transport that many people and even if it was packed to the roof with them without luggage and rations at all, there would be no way the entire city could be evacuated from just the seaway. Even when reducing the number of people by all those that had been killed when the landing castle had descended it were just too many.

However, a panic was the very last thing the forces needed. It would only be a series of emotional caused violence and unnecesarry deaths. Yet it was in humanity's nature to cling to life no matter the odds. A near indominatable will to survive that was present in all living creatures after all.

Not far from the port, a car stood with Kidd and Iraak, looking at the situation. Frowning at the scenery before them, they remembered the day 15 years ago. That day when the first Earth Mars War began. The two brothers had not as much luck as Kittan whose family survived the Heaven's Fall unscathed. Their father had been mortally injured during the events of that day and died in front of his two sons. The time after the war was hard for them. Their mother fell into deep depression after the death of her husband. The boys were already taking care of themselves since they had their memories back, but it sure was a lonely time without any parents around at such a young age. Ever since they moved out their parent's home they had kept contact with her to make sure that she wouldn't do something like commiting suicide or something like that.

However ever since the attack the two had not been able to contact her. She didn't live near where the area, that the landing castle had destroyed due its impact, but like every person in this situation the two brothers cared about those they held dear the most. Of course that was the case for the others of Team Dai-Gurren, but right now everyone worked on keeping the people safe. Kidd and Iraak were to observe the evacuation of the citizens and to protect them if the Vers Empire would step so low that they would cowardly attack fleeing innocents like that. Kamina, Jorgun and Balinbow were cleaning up the base to at least safe as much equipment as possible while Kittan tried to see wherever his sisters were as well as Kidd and Iraak's mother.

The two wanted of course to check for themselves, but that was unfortunately not possible. Someone with more brain than Kamina, Jorgun and Balinbow had to Keep an eye on the civilians and that task was not suited for one person alone. Then the loudspeaker of Kidd's phone blared to life.

"Here's Kittan. I've been to the home of my sisters, but no one is there. I'm going for your mom's address now. How's the Situation at your place?" Kittan asked.

"Everything is calm so far. No revolts. No complications. No attacks from the martians so far." Kidd responded.

"Good. Keep an eye on them until the evacuation is finished. After that return to the base for tonight." Kittan said.

"Say what now? I thought we attack head on once everyone is out!" Kidd shouted into the phone.

"I would prefer to attack immediately as well, however it looks like Kamina and the others are not fast enough with clearing out the base. Also if you get into the fight without having slept you might as well fall asleep in the damn battle, you bozos."

"Don't bozo us, you rockstar reject lookalike!" Kidd said.

"What was that?!" Kittan shouted. Iraak took the phone from Kidd, before he could voice out a protest.

"Understood. We'll be there." With that Iraak hung up and gave Kidd the phone back.

"What the hell Iraak?"

"Kittan is not wrong. If we mess up here it could cost more human lifes than necessary. So we better make sure the people get on the boats and leave the city safely. The last thing we need is to have them shot down in the sea for no reason." Iraak said. Kidd gritted his teeth in frustration. Right after the evacuation would be finished Kittan had made the suggestion to have Jorgun, Balinbow, Iraak and Kidd to accompany them until they were out of the city. After that they would return and attack the landing castle. While neither Kamina or Kidd liked the idea to postpone the entire fight for so long, they had to confess that the power of the landing castles was not to be underestimated. Who knew what their kataphrakts could do?

"I get a feeling now why Kinon fell for that little runt Rossio." Kidd sighed to himself.

"You mean because Kittan has some brain as well and makes our plans right now?" Iraak asked.

"Yeah like that." Kidd said as both young men laughed at the memory when Kinon confessed to Rossio and the following shock that went through the team after it became official before they fought the Antispiral. "So what do we know about those giant pillars Anyway?" Kidd asked. Iraak then took a Laptop from the backseat and opened it. On the screen appeared a 3D model of the landing castle that had landed in Tokyo.

"From our own scans and the data Lordgenome gave us, we know several things. Each castle is about 2 kilometers in length and powered by an aldnoah drive, giving it technological supremancy to the UFE's current technology. Each of these petal like wings possesses dozens of rocket launchers, which had been used to destroy several communication facilities all around the world while they had still been in orbit. To get inside will be difficult enough, but for that we first must get close enough to blast a hole into their ship."

"What about their kataphrakts? Shouldn't they have attacked us already?"

"Lordgenome has left some data from the Heaven's Fall about that as well. Apparently all kataphrakt pilots are nobles of the Vers Empire and their numbers are rather small."

"So they only have a very few kataphrakts?" Kidd asked, which Iraak responded to with a nod.

"Yes. Apparently that is the norm in the Vers Empire. However, we don't know too much about the aldnoah technology and the kataphrakts of the enemy yet. We should stay careful around that topic to not get ourselves killed. Or Kamina will probably drill his way to heaven and pull us back down to Earth." Iraak laughed. Kidd smiled at this.

"Say what do you think? Are Simon and Yoko really in this world as well?" Kidd said. Iraak poundered about it.

"That is a good question. I've been trying to see as many people as possible on my delivery service, but those two never crossed me. Probably they are just somewhere else in Japan or something." Iraak said smiling. Kidd nodded. The two brothers both wanted to see their old friend again and then tell each other what had happened afterwards.

* * *

 _With Nia_

The ride through the destroyed city was a silent one for all people. No one of the civilians talked with one another and even Nia couldn't find any comforting words for the girls next to her who looked at the ground with sadness written all over their faces. She wanted to, but nothing she could say would make the world go the way it was before. It would take actions to do so. And most likely a lot of boodshed that perhaps could have been prevented earlier, but not anymore.

She actually could respect the kind of loyalty the knights of the Vers Empire had for their deceased princess, but she still couldn't accept their methods especially when there had been no time for any diplomatic decisions. Instead they immediately jumped the provocation and killed thousands of innocent people just here and all across the world. And when it was true what her father told her it was looking like this not only here in Japan, but everywhere on the planet.

In the next moment, the armored car came to a sudden halt as it skitted to a stop in front of the foot of an UFE kataphrakt. As Nia looked out of the window alongside the two girls, she couldn't help but think about the design of her father's Lazengann or Gurren Lagann as the body may appeared slim, but was covered with heavy armor.

"What are you still doing here? The evacutation should already be over." A woman's voice said over the speakers of the mecha as a group of 4 more moved with their firearms ready. Nia couldn't really hear what the girl behind the steering wheel said directly, but apparently they talked to one another through the speakers of their vehicles.

"I know that voice. Is that you Yuki?" The girl said.

"Inko? Is that you? Do you have Nao with you as well?" The pilot now named Yuki asked, before she sighed.

"If the troops are here it must mean the enemy is closeby too." The black haired boy, Okisuke said.

"Unfortunately yes. The enemy is apparently moving towards this position. You need to find another way."

"But the ferry port is there." Okisuke replied.

"It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here immediately." With that the unit moved on. Nia felt a pit form in her stomach as the vehicle turned around and drove off into another direction. It wasn't just the fact that the evac unit was moving away from the extraction point. It was also the sky as it was becoming darker and cloudier. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _Later with Kiyoh_

The oldest sister of the "Black Siblings" was taking both Kinon and Kiyal through the maze of streets. While they may had been far away from the destruction caused by the landing castle's decend, the ferry port was on the other side of the city and in the middle of it was now a martian stronghold. Using a car was also not possible as in front of their home the cars had jammed the street, before their owners abandonend them there to never return.

And because of that they had to walk. Not exactly the best way of transportation in this situation. And not with Kiyal who was complaining about her feet hurting already.

That was when suddenly a large truck smashed into a car nearby, sending it flying, before it rolled over the ground and came to a stop. It was typical red truck with a blue shovel like front similiar to what was in front of old trains from western movies to shove obstacles aside. On the back was a large white trailer. When the care came to a halt with a screeching sound of the tires, Kiyo and her sisters actually had to cover their ears, before the blonde woman stomped over to the driver cabin.

"Are you crazy?! You could have hurt someone like that!" Kiyoh shouted at the truck as the driver rolled down the window.

"Sorry girls. I didn't see you there" A man with tanned skin and a blue mop of hair said. "What are you still doing here? You should be on one of those ships by now." He said climbing out of his cart, revealing him wearing a white undershirt and jeans, revealing a rather broad and muscular upper body.

"We are on our way there. We just come from further away." Kinon said in a matter of fact voice, before adjusting her glasses.

"Then I hate to break it to you, but you are too late. I managed to cut into the line of the UFE. The ferries already departed minutes ago and it's a long way down to the ports from here." The man said. The three sisters felt a pit form in their guts as they heard that. "That's why I'm here with my truck. I modefied it some time ago to for a cosplay contest, but now I just use it to get out of the city. You can ride along if you want. The names Dayaka by the way." The man introduced himself.

In that moment the radio cracked loudly as in the distance flashes of light illuminated the clouds and the sound of thunder shook the very air.

"This is Bravo 2. Our unit is getting annihilated. We need reinforce- GAH!"

"He's coming right after me! I can't get him off! I- AH!"

"Our air fleet was completely wiped out." A shocked voice rang from the radio. Both Dayaka and the sisters felt rather shocked at this as they began to sweat. In the next moment, Dayaka suddenly grabbed Kiyoh's hand, making her snap out of her stupor.

"Come with me. It's soon not going to be safe here either. With my truck we can go to an evac camp not that far from Shinawara. A friend who works at the police was there." Dayaka said. At first Kiyoh was about to slap the man across the face as she had rather expected him to shove her and her Sisters into the truck like some thug, but instead she looked in his eyes. She could tell that he was not lying. Sighing she turned to her sisters.

"Come on. We need to get out of here and call Kittan as soon as we can." Kiyoh said.

"Is that really a good idea? We don't even know him." Kinon pointed out.

"Don't worry. If it goes wrong, you can complain all you want later." Kiyoh said with a smile, earning her a blak look from Kinon and Kiyal. "What?"

"That sounds really stupid." Kinon said. Kiyal nodded.

"Well how about this?" Dayaka asked. "I let you or your sisters drive and I simply sit next to the door so you can kick me out if I try something. Plus you can just abandon the trailer somewhere. Does that sound better?" Dayaka asked. The girls looked at one another.

"Fine. But if you try something, I'll have you know that we can beat you up pretty bad." Kinon said. Dayaka laughed sheepish as he sweated a Little, not wishing to find out what it meant to be beaten up by three angry women at once.

* * *

 _With Kamina_

Driving with a motorcycle through the empty and deserted streets, the leader of Team Dai Gurren was moving way past the speed limit, dodging empty cars and what else littered the road. The people had left so fast they literally dropped what they had been doing and fled. Kamina was not able to blame them for that. Otherwise he wouldn't be riding this bike that clearly wasn't his. Another reason why he wore instead of his shades a black helmet with red Flames printed on it. The events of Heaven's Fall were still there for display. One just had to leave the city to see the large craters that the fragments of the moon had punched into the planet. Restorations had been going on for those 15 years, but the landscape outside was still Looking like a swiss cheese.

"Kamina, it's Kittan. We just received word from Kidd and Iraak. The ferries have left the city now, but it were only a couple of ten thousands that were taken on board." Kittan spoke over a Speaker.

Kamina frowned. He knew there were still people around. But what could they do about it?

"Dammit. What about other evac points?"

"Several thousands have already left the city for the surrounding areas when the princess got killed, creating massive traffic jams despite the efforts of the UFE. Leaving the city by car is almost impossible now. Shit, I hope they got out in time."

"Don't worry. They are also part of Team Dai Gurren. Something like that won't stop them." Kamina said. "Still what about the people? We can't just leave them here."

"I'm working on that right now. However, we got all our hands full with the tasks right now. We simply are not enough people and don't have the resources. And then there is that landing castle. It hasn't moved at all yet, but we managed to hack ourselves into the UFE Network. Apparently the martians are already pushing into your area as well as everywhere else on the globe. An entire unit of fighter jets was already shot down."

"DAMMIT!" Kamina gripped the handle of the bike tighter as his knuckles turned white. Once more people had died and he couldn't have done anything to prevent that.

"I know it's upsetting, but we still have to gather everything to fight back. Some of our equipment was apparently damaged during the landing and still needs to be repaired."

"Are you saying we can't even fight back now?" Kamina asked.

"Not right now. Except for the few things we have on ourselves, we don't and repairing everything will take probably the whole night. Until then we must focus on keeping the people safe."

Kamina didn't like this one bit. If it had been for him, he'd have taken the fight to the invaders already. However, instead he was now looking for survivors in this desolated part of the city, before Team Dai Gurren would move out.

"What about Jorgun and Balinbow?" The leader asked.

"They are almost finished. Kidd and Iraak are already back at the base and I'm on my way there too. You should-" In that moment something rushed down with massive speed as a loud booming sound followed and tremors shook the Ground.

"HOLY SHIT!?" Kamina shouted as he tried to keep his balance on the bike as he brought it to an halt.

"Kamina? Kamina! Do you read me?!" Kamina for his part groaned at the loud voice of Kittan.

"I can hear you. Stop yelling." Kamina said as he turned his head to the direction where that object, whatever it was, just hit the ground. It must have been quite heavy and nearby for Kamina to actually feel those tremors.

"What just happened there?" Kittan asked.

"I think something just dropped something else. No idea if it's from us or those invader punks. I'm going to check it out." Kamina said with a smirk on his face.

"Kamina, you got no kataphrakt, let alone a gunman. You can't just-"

 **Click**

...and Kamina cut the line to Kittan. He could imagine what the blond would be doing right now, but no matter how much he'd outrage, Kittan was not going to argue like a child throwing a tantrum while shouting into his ear at the same time right now.

His smirk vanished as he took the bike towards the place where the impact happened. It didn't matter if he had to drive through an alley. Who the hell was going to arrest him for that right now in this ghost town anyway? Shooting with great speed out of the line of buildings he spotted a group of people standing on a bridge over a now dry riverbed.

What caught Kamina's eye however was what they were looking at. It was a martian kataphrakt. It's body was... round for a lack of a better word. One could see any arms and the legs of the machine were so short in comparison to its body it was almost ridicoulus. A large horn emerged from the 'forehead' as the face was unlike its grape purple body made of a red plate with multiple lines and assymmetrical blue eyes.

Kamina never had been someone to judge the appearance of a gunman or a kataphrakt, except for the one that those 13 beastmen formed together, but this time he actually thought that the design looked like smething between stupid and...ridicoulus for the lack of a better word. And that meant a lot when one took in comparison how that onsen gunman looked like.

What Kamina didn't catch was how calm the people before the kataphrakt stood without any fear at all. Then the martian vehicle started to emit some sort of blueish energy from the few holes on the shoulders as it turned pitch black from the feet to the head, leaving only the shining blue eyes visible for a moment.

Kamina felt a pit form in his gut as he rushed with his bike towards the bridge.

'No. Don't let me be to late again!' Kamina shouted as he accelerated faster and faster as he rushed towards the scene. When he took the turn to get on the bridge it was as if time slowed down. The kataphrakt's side separated from the side, revealing it to be a Long arm with a large almost shovel like hand, as it raised its appendage in the air above its head.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" Kamina shouted as the martian kataphrakt brought its arm down. In the next moment, everything the kataphrakt had touched with its oversized hand had simply vanished. It was as if something had perfectly cut through the entire bridge, leaving only a round hole in the bridge.

Again. It had happened again. Kamina had failed to prevent something like this from happening. Gritting his teeth in anger, he drove down the bridge to fight that martian, when he noticed a single person still being on the bridge. A young girl a bit older than Simon had been when they left the village with Yoko in a white hoodie. She looked shocked and then terrified at the kataphrakt as she ran away from it.

And much to Kamina's anger, the kataphrakt chased after her as it simply walked through the bridge, disintegrating anything its massive body came in contact with.

Kamina acted on instinct as he drove towards the kataphrakt and the girl it was chasing after.

"You sure got some guts to try and hurt a girl. Especially when I, the mighty Kamina, am around. Just who the hell do you think I am!" Kamina yelled as he grabbed something from his thigh and pointed it at the kataphrakt.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kamina and the others had built the base together with Lordgenome when he had begun training them. Unfortunately, none of them were as bright as Leeroy or Dayaka when it came to actually building something together, meaning Lordgenome had to dictate them around most of the time and make sure that they didn't accidentally break what they were trying to build._

 _Another part of their training as no matter where they were, they needed a base for operations and if seemingly nothing was available, the rescources to survive were just well hidden. However, there was one more thing he had to teach them. How to use a gun._

 _Of course, all those interested would receive training how to shoot a gun when they wanted to drive a kataphrakt, however for the 6 boys it also meant that they needed to learn again how to make use of a regular fire arm. Spiral power was after all not only the power that powered a gunman, but was also used in form of weapons._

 _And especially Kamina who was more suited for brute close combat by charging blindly at any obstacle without any strategy, was not that good with a gun. He had used that handgun Yoko gave him, but that was before he had his Gurren and he had only used it to threaten someone or to hammer against Gurren when it was still part of the beastmen army. Oh and there was that time he shot with Yoko's rifle, but that was after all a sniper rifle._

 _In the end of the training sessions, Kamina's target was mostly intact, which couldn't be said about the wall and the ceiling around it. For that reason Lordgenome didn't try to give him a normal handgun again. Instead he gave him one with a longer rifle like stock._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

As Kamina pointed the gun at the martian kataphrakt, the stock began to unfold and allowed Kamina to press it against his broad shoulder.

"Out of the way!" He yelled at the girl that apparently hadn't noticed him in her panic as she moved to the side, before he passed her by. The kataphrakt was still walking towards them both, apparently ignorant to Kamina's presence. Kamina couldn't help but smirk under the helmet as adrenaline pumped into his blood. And then he pulled the trigger.

 **Boom**

Unlike the bridge or the people it had disintegrated on contact, the shell of the spiral power enhanced gun hit and exploded against the hull of the martian warmachine. staggering back a little in surprise, its size made it to an ideal target for Kamina as he turned his bike and kept shooting round after round against the face, shoulders and torso of the warmachine.

"What is this?!" The martian pilot yelled as it was shot with explosive shells. Lifting its arms it tried to protect its face like a boxer only for the shells to still explode in slightly green explosions against the kataphrakt tearing small holes into the hull.

"Ha! How do you like that you orbital punk? Don't screw with Earth." Kamina shouted as he pulled the trigger again and again.

"Argh! Damn you, you primitive monkey!" The enraged pilot yelled over the speakers as it tried to attack Kamina, but with the bike he was too fast to be grabbed by the arms. Putting the gun away to drive properly, he noticed the girl had stopped running, which now left her in the range of that martian kataphrakt. Kamina slowed down slightly as his opponent raised its arm to crush or disintegrate him as he extended one arm towards the girl.

"Grab on!" He yelled at her. The girl looked shocked at him as all she could do in this moment to preserve her life was to grab the hand that Kamina extended towards her.

"Die you pests!" The arm of the kataphrakt came down. Within a matter of milliseconds it would be over. Kamina grabbed the girl's hand as she was in reach and swung her with all his power on the back of the bike. For a moment, she hung there in the air, before coming down on the backseat, just as Kamina accelerated, driving out of the kataphrakt's range. Seeing that the pilot had missed he seethed in anger. "Come back here!" He yelled as he gave chase.

 ***Boom* *Boom* *Boom***

Explosions erupted around the martian warmachine as UFE kataphrakts shot grenades at the invader, but their attacks simply disintegrated upon contact.

"Damn you pests." The pilot hissed in anger as it jumped high into the air, much higher than one would presume only to land in front of one UFE kataphrakt and disintegrate it with a swat of its large hand. The entire upper body of the humanoid machine vanished as the lower half stood there for a moment, before it exploded.

"Captain!" One of the UFE troopers yelled as they opened fire with their assault rifles in point blank range. Each bullet only crated ripples against the invisible layer around the martian machine, not allowing any damage to be done to the machine itself. It was a completely onesided slaughter as the martian machine tore through the troops of the UFE without being anything, but annoyed by the interference of the UFE soldiers.

Kamina was already at the end of the bridge as he stopped.

"What are you doing? We have to go!" The girl on the backseat yelled.

"There is no way in hell that I'll just let that overgrown pillbug just kill everyone else!" Kamina shoute back, grabbing his gun again, taking aim and pulling the trigger. Once more the bullets seemed to simply ingnore the disintegrated power of the machine as it was shot in the nape and the back with bullets. Kamina knew that this thing was vulnerable to the rounds so he could actually win...

 ***Click***

Kamina blinked. That wasn't the sound a gun made usually when it was suppossed to shoot.

 ***Click* *Click***

Unless...

"Dammit! I ran out of ammo!" Kamina cursed loud.

"You only had one magazine!" The red haired girl on the backseat shouted.

"I forgot to bring more okay?" Kamina yelled back.

"That's just stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid? I am..." Kamina stopped when a large shadow loomed over him and the girl as they came face to face with two UFE kataphrakts

"Civilians secured!" A female pilot said as she looked around only to gasp as her entire unit was wiped out of existence. Kamina grit his teeth as he had no longer a way to fight back.

' _Stupid prototype weapon with tiny magazine!_ ' He cursed inside his head as he saw the martian machine easily jumping across half the river with one massive leap.

"Kaizuka, get the civilians and get out of here!" The second pilot said as he drew a knife.

"Lieutenant Marito!"

"RAAAHHH!" The male pilot charged at the martian machine with a battlecry as he plunged his knife into his opponent's stomach.

"Yeah! Show him how it's done!" Kamina cheered, but then he saw that the entire arm had been disintegrated. The pilot however didn't give up as he took a step back and pulled out the handgun of the kataphrakt and pointing it in the martian's face.

 ***Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam* *Bam***

Shot after shot was fired, but all the bullets were not even touching the kataphrakt as they vanished as well. Then with another swat of its massive arm, the purple pillbug like machine destroyed the entire lower half of the UFE unit, leaving only an intact, but useless upper half to crash to the ground.

"Come on! This way!" The female pilot said as she moved her machine down the road. Kamina could only follow the woman. Then he noticed the girl behind him grab him tighter than before.

"Hey girl!" He said as she looked up. "Don't you dare giving up now! That thing is strong, but there is nothing the mighty Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren can't overcome. Just who the hell do you think I am?" He said as he drove down the road.

* * *

 _With Nia_

For some time now, the evac transporter has been trying to find a way out of the city, but the streets were either jammed with abandoned cars or led to the ferry port, where they were not supposed to go. And the worst of it all was that the martians were efficiently jamming the Signal, so the UFE couldn't even contact them or provide assistance.

For Nia it was not stressful to try and cheer up the children in the transporter, even though it did pain her to see so many young and innocent people being thrown into this chaos. As for the two girls she had come with, Seylum was helping her keeping children from panicking and crying, even though she herself was quite sad herself, while Edelritt seemed to be more mature and scowl a lot at the other occupants of the transporter. Mostly however to Okisuke, who had complimented Seylum and Edelritt for being cute. While Nia had no idea why Edelritt was like that, she didn't blame her. After all she was younger than the teenagers in the truck and perhaps she was still in the phase of thinking that boys are just disgusting.

For a moment, it was relatively peaceful in this war torn world.

But then the sounds of gunfire, a motorcycle and heavy footsteps of a kataphrakt filled the air. The vehicle stopped suddenly as one of the high school boys almost fell down on his face due the momentum of the armored car. In front of them stood a kataphrakt of the UFE. It's large and humanoid body reminded Nia of a gunman, but the robot lacked facial features. It also carried only an oversized handgun with. Nia knew about the kataphrakts from her father. Unlike the gunmen they knew, kataphrakts had normally no integrated weapon systems, which was why they needed oversized rifles and guns in order to fight, which was much unlike the most gunmen she knew. Sure there were Viral and Makken's gunmen that used swords, but those were exceptions.

The kataphrakt wasn't alone. A motorcycle with a tall man with tribal tattos on his muscular body and red cape as well as a girl with red hair and a white hoodie on the back drove towards the car, before stopping and the girl got off.

"Pick up these two and get out of here. Quickly!" Yuki said over the speakers as she didn't around to face them Instead she shot her handgun at her opponent, behind the Apartment blocks, preventing Nia from seeing it. The blonde boy grabbed the girl and looked up at Yuki.

"But what about you Yuki?"

"Don't worry about me! Just get out!" Yuki yelled. The Boy turned to the man wearing a helmet.

"Come on hurry up inside." He urged the man to come.

"Sorry, but what Kind of man would leave a woman behind to fight for herself? Just who the hell do you think I am?" The man said, stricking a cord in Nia. She stood up and rushed to the door, but as she arrived there the man had already driven off to face their enemy. But while she couldn't see him from upclose anymore she did get to see something on his back. A familiar red cloak with a burning skull wearing a particular pair of sunglasses.

Before anything else happened, the boy rushed back into the car with the girl in the hoodie.

"Come on Inko!" He yelled over to the Driver seat when suddenly out of the Apartment block the martian kataphrakt emerged. It was unfazed by the gunfire as it destroyed both of Yuki's unit's arms, sending her falling back onto the back of the car.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Inko yelled as the driver panicked and ran out of the car to safe himself, but a flying block of concrete smashed against him, killing him instantly. The young girl Inko acted impulsively and got into the driver's seat and floored the gas pedal, carrying the entire disabled UFE unit with them.

The engine groaned and roared in protest as the added weight slowed the vehicle down. Seeing that, Nia had an uneasy feeling. Could they even flee at this speed? The martian machine looked rather big and broad and with it's short legs it seemed that this machine could not move very fast and probably was vulnerable to something that would destabilize its stand.

Unfortunately she had to throw that idea right out of the proverbial window as she saw what this model was capable off. By simply Walking through a nearby building it had left a perfect hole in the shape of its shoulder in the building. Each step shook the ground, causing the car to jump slightly and the people inside screamed in fear.

"Hit the breaks." Inaho said calmly.

"What! Are you mad?" Okisuke asked.

"Hit the breaks Inko." Inaho repeated as the martian was getting closer.

"Hit the breaks now!" Inaho now shouted as Inko followed the instruction. The car slowed down immediately as their enemy walked towards them, disintegrating the lower half of the kataphrakt. "Now floor it!" Inaho shouted again, causing the girl to yelp and do as she was told. The effect was noticable immediately. With the weight being partly removed, the car could now drive faster.

Nia would have liked to give the boy a pat on the shoulder for that, but that could wait for later. Now they had to escape first. The kataphrakt behind them quickened its pace, trying to catch up to the car. They drove towards a tunnel as fast as they could when the motorcycle driver reappeared behind the martian warmachine.

"You got a lots of guts to just turn your back on me!" He said as he picked up speed and drove between the kataphrakt and the evac.

"Out of my way!" The pilot shouted over the speakers as it brought down its hand on the bike. Kamina quickly dodged the attack as he grabbed his gun again and pulled the trigger.

 ***Click***

"Dammit I'm still out of ammo!" Kamina shouted in realization. "Well in that case… TAKE THIS!" Kamina shouted as he tried to whack the kataphrakt with his gun. Unfortunately, the gun acted like any other object and was disintegrated, which Kamina only realized after a few 'hits' before he could have disintegrated his own hand. Looking a bit shocked at what remained of the gun, which was only the last piece of the stock in his hand. One more time and he'd have lost a finger or the whole hand.

Then his luck ran out as the kataphrakt stomped once on the ground rather hard, causing him to lose control over the bike. Driving off road the bike crashed into an abandoned car, while he himself went flying through the air into an abandoned shop's window. "OH COME ONE!" He yelled, before crashing through the glass. Kamina soared through the air and landed rather harsh on the ground, before crashing into a shelf filled with jam jars.

"And now to this rat." The pilot mused, ignoring Kamina now that he was most likely too injured.

At the same time, Okisuke opened the hatch above the part where the civilians were to climb on the roof.

"Okisuke what are you doing?! Come back inside!" His blonde friend said.

"No. We have to safe Yuki!" Okisuke said as he grabbed a cable with a hook and climbed out. He made his way to the kataphrakt and put the cable on the kataphrakt making sure it wouldn't fall off. Another Stomp from the martian kataphrakt however caused him to lose his grip on the cable and almost fall off if it hadn't been for Inaho.

"Inaho…" Okisuke said fearful as Inaho only looked with his neutral look at Okisuke when the martian pilot noticed what was going on.

"If I may." He said to himself as he stomped down once more, causing Inaho to lose his grip on Okisuke. As he hand of his friend slipped out of Inaho's grasp, even though he did his best to hold him with that one hand. In that moment everything seemed to slow down like watching a time lapse. Inaho knew that it would only take a few milliseconds that his friend would collide with the martian kataphrak and be erased like everything else it touched so far.

However in that moment another hand shot into his field of view that grabbed his Okisuke's arm and dragged him back on the car. Turning around Inaho saw Nia, who kept her balance perfectly on top of the driving car without grabbing the cable and wearing sandals. Though her bringing her foot down had left a very visible dent in the roof, making the people below thing something heavy had dropped on the car.

Something that the boys didn't know was that Nia had been trained quite well by her father. Her physical strength surprised most people already when she was part of the Team Dai-Gurren and on this Earth nothing about that fact had changed. She might be build delicate and slime, but she was quite the opposite. Even if she was an olympic sportswoman, her insane strength was probably too much for anyone to even Count as actual competition. As she held Okisuke firmly in her arm she looked over to Inaho.

"We need to get this woman out. Hurry!" She yelled over the wind. Inaho nodded at her as the car went down into the tunnel. In that moment Nia noticed their follower slowing down, before eventually stopping all together. "He isn't following us?" She muttered, before the car stopped further inside the tunnel. Nia let go of Okisuke's wrist at this, who fell on his bottom, panting heavily.

"Okisuke, Inaho. Are you okay?" The blonde boy said as he climbed up on the roof and looked at the three people there standing before the broken kataphrakt of Inaho's sister. Inko and a few of the other occupants had left the car as well, wondering if it was safe.

Inaho went to the kataphrakt's cockpit and managed to open it, revealing his sister.

"Kaizuka, come in. This is Lieutenant Marito. Can you hear me?" A voice said over the radio. Inaho leaned closer and answered.

"Lieutenant Marito…" Inaho began as Marito cut him off.

"Listen Kaizuka. That martian is still after you. There wasn't an attack on the ferry port yet, but keep your eyes open. I want you to survive this." With that the line was cut.

"Hey Inaho…" The blonde boy said.

"He said the martian is still after us." Inaho said looking down, yet his face expression didn't change. "Well, maybe we can buy the refugees some time. As long as we are being the bait."

"What the hell are you saying!" The blonde yelled suddenly.

"Calm." Okisuke said, making the blonde stop.

"Well if we continue down this road we will reach our School. There are our training kataphrakts and the ammunition form our practices." Inaho said calmly.

"Do you want to..." Calm said shocked.

"Let us fight." Inaho said. "We will defeat that kataphrakt." While Nia listened to Inaho saying this, she couldn't help but be reminded of someone she knew. Someone she held very dear. Only that this person was now somewhere far away from her that she had no idea where to look for him.

' _He says it like that and I'm not doubting him. But he lacks that charisma that Simon had on the others._ ' Nia thought to herself. ' _I wonder where you are Simon. I think I found someone you'd like to meet._ ' She thought as she remembered the motorcycle driver from earlier.

* * *

 _Later in the headquarters of Team Dai-Gurren_

Kamina groaned a little in pain as he woke up in the base of Team Dai Gurren again. The sweet smell of jam lingered on him as his fingers felt like they were covered in glue.

"Good you are awake Kamina." Kidd said as Kamina noticed the others around him. Sitting up was a pain as his muscles seemed to groan in protest, but he didn't care. "Kittan found you, but both your gun and the bike you rode are done for."

"Just great… What time is it?" Kamina asked.

"About midnight. You were lucky that you didn't break yourself anything." Kittan said. "The ferries have taken off without a problem, but neither my Sisters nor Kidd and Iraak's mom was on board from what we know." He added as Kamina sat up.

"What that martian pillbug guy?"

"He's still out there. He's waiting outside of the tunnel that evac drove in." Kidd said. "Apparently he's going to go after those people. But for Tonight he doesn't seem to move from his place."

Kamina's stomach felt like it was twisting itself into a knot as he heard that while his hand clenched into a fist.

"Attacking the weak that can't protect themselves… Who the hell does he think he is?" Kamina said. "What about our stuff?"

"It's all ready to get out of here. Even if the martians find this place, they won't learn anything useful." Iraak said.

"We got stocked up on food and drinks." Jorgun and Balinbow said in perfect unison. "We take the fight to them now and crush them."

"Yeah, we'll make sure they get to pay for what they did." Kittan said patting Kamina on the shoulder and shot him a confident smirk, causing Kamina to smirk back.

"Well then guys." Kamina said putting on his shades, which luckily had not broken. "Let's kick some asses and save those people! Who the hell do they think we are?" Kamina shouted, pointing at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Everyone else chimed in.

 ***GROOOOOWWLLL***

That was when the loudest and longest collective stomach rumbling ever heard on Earth resonated through the halls of the Dai-Gurren headquartes. They realized that they had not eaten with all that work on their hands.

"I'm so hungry." All of them said weakly.

"Okay. Let's first eat and sleep and tomorrow we kick ass." Kamina said as he leaned against the wall to support his wobbly legs.

"Yeah..." Everyone else agreed. No one could expect them to fight with an empty stomach.

After a late dinner, the members of Dai-Gurren went to rest, but Kittan and Kamina could hardly sleep. Instead of settling in with the others for the night they went into a very large dark room. Kamina was wearing his cape and had his nodachi on his side, while Kittan wore a black leather vest and dark jeans.

"Say Kamina." Kittan said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, while leaning against the wall a few meters away from Kamina. "This is going to be it. No more standing by idly and watching. Now it's fighting and dying. But let me ask you, are you really ready to kill those guys?" Kittan asked.

Kamina had thought many times about this question. He had never been one to actually kill someone. Not something. He was perfectly fine with his diet which was mostly meat and he'd even be hunting his food if he had to, but killing a person was something else entirely. Sure he may have destroyed a lot of gunmen back then and wrecked the beastmen's shit, but he mostly knocked them out rather than killing someone. But until today, he never had an aswer to that question when it came to the Vers Empire.

"I wouldn't really like to kill those guys." Kamina admitted as he stood up and walked up to a reiling that was there, preventing him to fall down into a much deeper part of the room. "Sure, they killed a lot of innocent people. They destroyed our homes and cities. Not to mention what they may do with us if we are to just surrender." He said.

"But we are not going to back down! If they think they can just push us around like how they want to, we, Team Dai-Gurren will shove back so hard that they won't even think about shoving again. We will protect those they try to kill without reason. We'll protect our world from them who try to take it from us. And we won't stop until this is over. No matter what obstacle is in our way we keep pushing further. Little by little to our goal. This how a drill works." Kamina said as he gripped the reiling tighter as he fished something out of his pocket.

It looked almost like a toy. It was a necklace with a small yellow colored drill on it. As he held it in his hand, it gave of a soft green glow that dimmed and became brighter again almost like an heartbeat. His thoughts returned to his brother Simon. He had neither found Yoko or Simon yet, but he was sure they were there. Call it a gut feeling.

"I am not a fan of killing others, so I'll break their stuff until they can't fight back anymore. Killing is really only a last Resort for me." Kamina said. Kittan scoofed.

"I see. Well at least some things never change. You are such a softy." Kittan chuckled.

"Who are you calling here a softy, banana top?!" Kamina shouted.

"You want some you Bozo!" Kittan shouted back.

"Come on then! Bring it!" Kamina yelled. As the two of them kept up their shouting match, in the darkness of the room kept silently watching them unmoving.

* * *

The day of the initial attack has passed, but the wounds it had brought are deep. Deep enough to not be forgotten so easily. Even though far away from one another, two people prepare for the coming day.

The time has come to counterattack.

* * *

In a bar far away from all that destruction caused by the martian invasion, life was going on as it had always. Though the atmosphere was more gloomy than usual as people mostly kept their mouths shut. They knew what was happening outside, but they didn't talk about it. Not out loud that was. A thick cloud of smoke exited the mouth of one occupant of the bar. His dark hair and tan skin blended in perfectly with the colors of the bar if it wasn't for the wornout white shirt he was wearing. Sideburns bagan to pop up on his face as he had not cared to shave himself.

Nothing really mattered for him anymore. The world was going down the drain and if would face those martians coming for everyone to round them up and gun them down, he'd be drunk and vomit in their faces at least, before dying laughing. That was the plan, but the atmosphere even pulled him down. That was when he heard someone approaching him. He didn't care so he didn't turn around.

"My, my. Are we all alone here tonight?" A creepy familiar voice said as a hand slides over the polished wood of the bar counter. One would assume it being a woman at first, but the moment the man turned around he met the gaze of a slim man with a mop of greenish hair and dark eyes with violet eyeliner, who wore a tight looking jacket over his body. The man almost chocked on the smoke of his cigarette as he fell shocked from his chair and coughed. "Oh did I scare you? Don't worry I don't bite. Well, maybe a little~" The man winked, causing a shudder to run not only through the man, but everyone else in the bar, no matter what age or gender.

"W-What the hell do you want-" The man asked as a finger was brought to his lips.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll gobble you up later." The man said, when another voice rang through the bar.

"There you are, you slimy eel." The owner was a Young man with Long unkempt blonde hair with a yellow cat like eyes. For some reason he kept his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey there Viral~ Did you get lonely without me?" The slim man said, before turning to the man on the ground again. "Don't worry. I'll be right back~"

' _I want to die. No wait! What the hell is this all about?_ ' The man thought beyond confused.

"Safe it Leeron. We got stuff to do. And you." Viral said looking at the man who stood up again. "There is someone who wants to talk to you Zorthy. Come on."

"How do you-"

"Know your name? Let's just say, this isn't the first time we met, but you probably won't remember it." Viral said as he kicked open the door and went outside. Leeron meanwhile got behind the man and grabbed him by the shoulders, guiding him outside.

"Well you can either come along or you stay here. I personally don't mind staying here with some company. You and the others around here wouldn't mind the presence of this damsel in distress, right? Well, I can have company with Viral and you as well. The more the merrier right?" Leeron said quitely in Zorthy's ear, causing the man to dash out of the bar faster than one could look. Leeron looked surprised as he saw Zorthy behind Viral who had drawn an army knife on the street as he glared at Leeron.

"You are dead." Viral said having put quite the distance between himself alongside Zorthy and Leeron. The green haired man sighed and shrugged.

"You really are no fun Viral. Do you Need some catnip?" No one in the bar knew what that meant as the man left the room. All that was left of the scene was a toppled over bar chair and still smoking cigarette on the ground, that Zorthy didn't get to smoke through.

* * *

 **And done! Actually I wanted to already put the actual action in here, but then I rewatched the Episode and it was just too much. Sorry about that. Next time it'll finally get more interesting. Also thanks for reading the chapter. Like Always write your comments and reviews in the comments.**

 **And sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **I actually had to google the characters' names in Aldnoah, because they are so boring I couldn't even remember that of Inaho's sister. It's like they only exist to make it look like there is an entire populated world out there, while the entire Focus of the Show is only on either Slaine or Inaho. All the others are just so shallow. The author could have saved so much time, if he called all those shallow characters expendable extra Number #. That's one of the many reasons why I don't like this show.**

 **With all that being said and done, have a nice day and see you next time ;)**


End file.
